


Harry's New

by kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Infantilism, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Harry starts a new path for his life in the summer after second year





	1. Style

**Author's Note:**

> this is an Role Play we own nothing  
> It is in work with my friend Nivosus

Dudley and his gang were walking down the street laughing as they talked about the kid they just beat up, as they were neared the park Matt noticed someone on the swings "Hey Big D, isn't that your cousin?" he asked pointing to him "yeah, that's him" he grunted "we should go mess with him" Eric said with a chuckle "I hear he's fag" Piers said as they walked into the park "maybe we should show him what we do with them then" Dudley said and they all chuckled darkly  
Harry sat unaware of the plans his cousin's gang where creating he was more focused on his thoughts of his friends and school

They reached the swings quickly Matt and Eric moving quickly and quietly got behind Harry and grabbed him pulling him of the swing and shoving him to his knees on the ground before Dudley and Piers both of whom leered down at him as they stroked they bulges  
"what...stop" Harry pleaded as the boys were pulling on his clothing  
"Matt hold him so Eric can strip him" Dudley ordered and the boys did as told Matt holding Harry's wrists at the small of his back as Eric started unbuttoning his shirt both Dudley and Piers unzipping their pants and pulling them down just enough so they could stroke their 8 inch cocks  
"please stop" begged a slowly panicking Harry as his shirt was ripped of and his pants were being tugged off his slim hips

They soon had Harry stripped to his underwear "alright that's good enough for now" Piers said stepping forward his hard cock in hand "I wanna use his mouth" he said slapping Harry's face with his cock leaving a line of pre on his face, chuckling he did it a couple more times and even rubbed his cock in his hair  
Harry tried to keep his mouth shut as his face was rubbed by Pier's cock and the rest of his body was exposed to the bullies

"That's not gonna stop me Potty" Piers said using their old nickname for him as he had Eric hold his nose and waited for him to open his mouth  
Harry lasted for about a minute before his mouth was opened to take in air

Seizing the opportunity Piers shoved his cock in all the way not caring if Harry gagged "you better not bite" he said as Eric let go of his nose as Piers started to slide in and out of his mouth holding his hair tightly so he couldn't pull away at all  
The taste of Pier's cock actually turned Harry on

Eric noticed the small tent in Harry's underwear and chuckled pointing it out to the others "looks like the fag likes it" meanwhile Piers hearing this smirked and started fucking his throat harder pushing his cock as far down it as he could on each thrust  
Harry blushed and kept struggling to pull away as his mouth was fucked and his underwear were ripped of his body

"Look at it can that even be called a cock?" Matt laughed from where he held Harry's wrists as he laughed at his 4 incher causing both Eric and Dudley to laugh as weel and begin teasing Harry about his small cock while Piers kept fucking his mouth holding his hair tighter as he struggled  
In his embarrassment Harry stopped struggling and gave in to Pier's thrusting 

Piers laughed "looks like Potty likes being teased about his baby penis" he said as he continued fucking Harry's throat "he's not even struggling now" he said causing the others to laugh and continue making fun of the small cock  
Harry was mortified but strangely aroused by the teasing and actually started to suck the cock in his mouth

"Yeah that's it Potty" Piers moaned as the others continued teasing him Matt now holding his wrists in one hand so he could reach around and play with Harry's small cock  
Harry moaned as Matt played with his small cock and started pushing back causing his ass cheeks to spread out and show of Harry's twitching little cherry hole

Matt smirked and ground his bulge in between Harry's cheeks as he continued playing with his child sized cock Piers meanwhile had hunched over his head and was panting in ragged breaths as he pounded Harry's throat his climax fast approaching  
Harry groaned around Pier's cock at Matt's grinding

Matt kept grinding as Piers let out a groan as he came down Harry's throat pulling out slowly as he came so it would fill his mouth before pulling it free as the last spurts shot out coating Harry's and glasses with his seed making the other's cocks twitch at the hot sight of his face covered in cum  
"please" Harry begged

"Please what?" Matt asked as he continued grinding between his cheeks lightly squeezing Harry's cock between his thumb and his middle and index index finger  
"more" Harry whispered with his face red

With a smirk Dudley stepped forward "let his arms go" he ordered Matt as he looked down at Harry "on all fours and suck my cock" he ordered as Matt slipped his cock out and started sliding it along Harry's crack  
Harry immediately got in the requested position and took Duddley's 8 inch cock in to his mouth

"good boy Potty" Piers said as he crouched next to Harry and started grabbed his cock between his thumb and index finger and started slipping his foreskin up and down the head as Matt held his hips sliding his cock along the crack of his ass prodding the hole every once and a while with the leaking head  
Harry groaned and moaned at the rough treatment

Matt smirked as he pushed the head of his 9 inch cock into Harry's tight virgin hole as Dudley guided his head up and down his cock Piers continuing to play with his small cock as Eric moved to rub his 7 inch cock in Harry's hair  
Harry could not decide what to do so he just went lax and let the boys use him

Matt's cock continued pushing into Harry's hole as Dudley used his mouth as Piers and Eric had a quiet conversation before Eric pulled an empty water bottle from his bag as well as a length of twine Piers took the bottle and placed it over Harry's 4 inch cock and Eric wrapped the twine around the mouth tightly before tying it around the base of the boy's cock and and balls both of them chuckling as his cock was now trapped in the bottle  
Tears leaked at the constriction on his small cock

Piers and Eric grinned as they teased the boy while Matt was now half way into his ass and Dudley was getting close as he'd started humping Harry's mouth erratically  
Harry started to feel a tingling sensation in his groin but the naive boy did not know what it was

"Ooh is Potty about to cum?" Piers asked "or does he just need to go?" Matt responded back both in teasing tones as Matt groaned out as he bottomed out in the boy's ass while Dudley moaned out loudly as he shoved Harry's head down making him swallow his load as he came  
The feeling of Matt on Harry's prostate was to much for him and he had his first orgasm every drop going into the bottle as he moaned while swallowing Dudley's copious load

"Damn" Eric said and handed Piers some money as they'd made a silent bet about which Harry would do as Matt started to pull out until only the head was in before pushing back in starting to fuck Harry slowly so as not to cause any serious injury while Dudley stayed lodged in his throat until he was done cumming and pulled out and slapped Harry with his flaccid saliva and cum coated cock as he held it in front of him "now clean it"  
Harry who was being broke by the pleasure happily complied and started cleaning the remaining cum from Dudley's cock and balls  
Eric chuckled "hey Big D make him eat your ass" he said making Piers chuckle as well as Dudley now with a clean cock turned and pulled down his pants baring his ass "you heard him Potty" he said pushing his ass into Harry's face as Matt started speeding up his thrusts  
Harry mindlessly went to work licking around the hole and teasing it with his tongue 

Dudley groaned out and Piers grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed it closer as Matt was now pounding into Harry at a steady pace as Eric rubbed his cock over Harry's bare skin  
Harry blindly reached his hands out to snag Pier's and Eric's cocks

Both boys moaned and started thrusting into Harry's hands as Piers pushed his face harder into Dudley's ass Matt now pounding his hole fast and roughly  
Harry shot another small load into the bottle at the rough treatment

While Harry was rimming him Dudley felt his stomach gurgle and he farted in his face making Piers and Eric laugh continug to thrust into his hands as Matt was now slamming in and out of his ass no longer caring if he hurt Harry as he felt his climax approach  
Harry just kept letting the boys use him while in his mind he thought of all the other boys he knows. Harry thought of Ron and his 5 brothers, Draco and his group, his roommates and even his teachers, as he feel further into deprivation.

Matt thrust hard into Harry's ass as he came flooding his ass before he pulled out letting his last couple of shots cover Harry's ass as Dudley continued farting into his face Eric came around and without any thought shoved his cock into Harry's ass pounding him rough and hard as Matt came around and started thrusting into his now empty hand  
Harry had cleaned all of Dudley's ass, and shot another two loads in the bottle by the time Dudley finally moved his ass away from Harry's face

Dudley pulled his pants up and moved to sit on the slide to enjoy the show having shot another load from Harry eating his ass while Matt moved around and shoved his cock down Harry's throat Eric had started panting heavily while continuing to pound Harry's ass  
Harry just went with the boys movements and let them continue to use his body for their pleasure

Piers had moved and was now just rubbing his cock in Harry's hair moaning as it brushed along his length, Eric was close to cumming his thrusts no short and sharp as he humped looking like a dog as he pounded Harry's ass while Matt slowly slid in and out of his mouth Dudley meanwhile had pulled out his cell and was taking pictures careful not to get anyone but Harry's face in them  
Harry moaned as he was fucked and used

Piers came first his cum coating Harry's hair and dripping down over his face and neck Eric came next his seed joining Matt's in his ass as Matt pulled back so just the head of his cock was in his mouth as he came filling it  
Harry was used by the boys for over three hours and came enough times to fill the bottle half way up

The boys were all spent as they used twine to tie Harry on his knees to the metal supports of the play set before wandering home leaving Harry naked and covered in cum for whoever came along after Dudley snapped more pictures of just Harry  
Harry dosed off after an hour and got a bit of sleep in the cold

Sirius in his dog form was walking through a small patch of woods near a park when he caught the smell of cum on the air and followed it to find Harry asleep and covered in cum with some slowly leaking from his hole, he walked forward and licked the boy's hole finding it loose enough that it slid inside and he started eating the cum from his godson's ass  
Harry moaned in his sleep as his hole was licked

Sirius kept licking until all the cum was gone from his ass and then careful not to scratch him he mounted Harry slowly pushing his hard doggy cock into the boy's hole  
Harry woke with a start as his lose hole was stretched around the doggy cock  
Sirius panted into Harry's ear as he started humping away his thick cock sliding easily in and out of his still somewhat loose hole  
Harry moaned at the feeling and looked back to see he was letting a dog use him and started to beg to be knotted as he shot another load into the bottle of cooled cum

Sirius panted happily his knot only slightly swelled wasn't big enough to lock him in yet popped in and out with ease he licked Harry's neck as he pounded his hole hard  
"please make me your bitch, please fill me with your doggy cock" begged a broken Harry

Sirius obliged as his knot finished swelling and he shoved it into Harry's hole locking him in for a good long while as he came flooding the tight channel with his thick doggy seed  
Harry shot another load while begging the dog to stay with him for ever before he passed out from overload.  
Sirius started whimpering after being tied to Harry for a while as he felt a need for a different sort of release, but not wanting to do that without the boy's consent before hand

Harry came to lightly and whispered half asleep that he could use his body for anything

Sirius gave a happy bark as he released his tight hold on his bladder and his urine flooded into the boy's hole filling it more and mixing with his cum Harry's abdomen slightly bloating from all the fluid inside him  
Harry moaned in pure bliss and stayed there for the night dreaming of future activities  
Sirius stayed lodged in Harry's ass until his knot shrank down and he pulled out watching in awe as the cum/piss mixture slid out of his ass he ran off neither of them seeing Dudley put his phone away now with a video of a dog making Harry it's bitch as he whistled and headed home


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Harry's New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing

Dudley and his gang walked back to the park early in the morning not wanting Harry to get into any actual trouble with the adults only to find him still asleep and his ass coated in cum and piss "see what did I tell you" Dudley started "told you the video wasn't fake but oh no a dog wouldn't fuck a person you guys said, well ha"  
At the sound of Dudley's gloating harry jumped causing the twine to loosen and free him

The boys went over to Harry "alright there Potty lets get you dressed and somewhere to get clean" Dudley said "my house is closest and my parents will already be off to work" Eric said as Matt and Piers dressed Harry and following Eric the gang helped Harry to his house  
Harry felt the dried cum on his face and ass along with his muscles aching from his sleeping position

The boys led him up to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet as Eric started a bath for him and the other boys started taking his clothes back off Matt undoing the now full bottle from his cock "wow didn't think your baby cock had it in there for this" he said with a laugh as he put the bottle on the sink  
Harry blushed at Matt's comment and at the proof of how much he enjoyed the treatment last night 

"alright help him in Eric said as he turned off the tap the tub now full of hot water to clean Harry in, Dudley lifted him up and gently laid him in the water as Piers and Matt had a silent conversation over by the sink  
Harry moaned at the feeling of hot water on his tired body

Dudley and the other 2 headed downstairs leaving Eric to help Harry wash "doing alright there?" he asked as he gently brushed a sponge along his body getting the first layer of cum off  
Harry was surprised at how gentle Eric was treating him  
Eric smiled and wrapped his open hand around Harry's hardening cock and gently stroked it as he continued to clean the boy of last nights activities  
By the time Harry was clean he was ready to be fucked again 

Eric removed his clothes and carefully climbed in with Harry leaning forward to kiss the boy as he pushed the head of his 7 inch cock into Harry's hole finding it tight but still loose enough from the night before  
Harry moaned as Eric slid into him and wrapped his arms around Eric's neck as he was filled  
Eric was gentle as he fucked Harry a sharp contrast from the night before "I've always fancied you" he whispered into Harry's ear as he gently rocked in and out of the boy  
Harry reached up and pushed Eric's head down until they where level with Harry's nipples

Eric smiled and took one into his mouth licking sucking and nipping at it as he continued rocking gently in and out of the boy  
Harry moaned out really loudly in pleasure and begged "yes please use me, I am willing to be anything you want me to be, just use me" 

Eric smiled gently "anything you say?" he asked Harry "then call me daddy" he said as he took the opposite nipple into his mouth giving it the same treatment  
"yes Daddy" screamed Harry as he started to orgasm from the loving touches  
Eric smiled and continued gently fucking Harry "that's it baby cum for daddy" he said as he ran his hands along Harry's sides  
Harry moaned as he shot his load while his hole tightened around Eric's cock

Eric gave a couple more gentle thrust before cumming into Harry's clenching heat "yeah that's it baby" he said as he laid his head on his shoulder as he flooded the boy's hole  
Harry groaned as he was filled with warm seed

Eric stayed in Harry even after his cock had stopped twitching "they're gonna take turns with you y'know" he said as he ran a hand through his hair "and they won't be gentle like this"  
"it is okay I like it" Harry whispered 

Eric chuckled "alright then time to get out" he said as he pulled from Harry and helped him out of the tub drying himself and Harry "2 doors down on the right that's my room, don't get dressed" he said and motioned for him to go first knowing the others would be waiting  
"okay daddy" Harry said while leaning up and kissing Eric

Eric kissed back running a hand down to give Harry's ass a gentle squeeze  
Harry went to the room as instructed 

Eric followed behind him watching his ass as it swayed while he walked, when they entered the room it was to see the other boys naked and waiting "decided to have a go before coming?" Dudley asked as he directed Harry to lie down on his back on the bed "couldn't resist he popped a stiffy while I washed him" he said with a smirk meanwhile Matt and Piers were tying him to the bed with strips of silk  
Harry did not resist at all he found it freeing to be tied up and under someone's control

Piers smirked and walked over to the desk where sat what looked like a baby's bottle filled with milk "here Eric, since you had a go already feed him that while we have ours" he said handing it to Eric who walked over and sat by Harry's head while Dudley the only one who hadn't fucked him in the ass yet lined up and shoved all 8 inches in at once and started fucking him hard as Eric brought the nipple to Harry's mouth  
Harry started sucking the bottle nipple and was ecstatic to find it was his own cum and moaned at the taste and the feeling of Dudley's thrusts

Dudley was rough and uncaring with his thrusts using Harry like a toy that he didn't care if broke the other 2 boys were stroking their cocks keeping hard for their turns while Eric cooed softly to Harry as he fed him his own cum his coos being quiet enough that only Harry could hear over Dudley's loud groaning and the smacks of his hips to Harry's ass  
Harry started to thrust his ass back as he finished the cum bottle

Eric cooed his approval as he set the bottle aside Dudley fucking Harry roughly enough that his whole body jerked with the thrusts  
"please one of you feed me your cock" Harry begged with puppy dog eyes

Eric smiled "I think they all want to feed your other end so here's mine" he said as he moved to kneel over his head and slid his hard cock into his mouth as Dudley's thrusts became more erratic showing how close he was to cumming  
Harry happily licked around Eric's cock head as Dudley shot a load in his hole

Dudley grunted and pulled out as soon as he was done cumming Piers moving to immediately take his place fucking Harry's hole just as roughly as Dudley had as Eric slowly rocked his cock in and out of Harry's hungry mouth  
Harry moaned as his hole was abused by the three boys while he lovingly sucked on Eric's cock

Piers didn't last long shooting his load into Harry's hole as Eric came into his mouth but kept thrusting Matt took Piers place when he pulled out and was much rougher than the others truly fucking him with all he had loud smacks filled the room  
Harry groaned as he was used for the next hour by the boys before they had to leave before there parents started looking for them. Leaving Harry alone with Eric

Eric held Harry having untied him letting him rest his head on his chest "so baby how was it?" he asked running a hand through his hair  
"wonderful Daddy" replied Harry then looked out the window and saw a big black dog sitting in the backyard and shouted "my doggy"

"Hm?" Eric said before looking out the window "want me to let him in?" he asked Harry not moving yet just in case he said no  
"please Daddy" Harry asked with an adorable pout

Eric chuckled "alright baby, daddy will let your dog in so you can play" he said getting up and opening his window Sirius jumped in and immediately moved over to Harry tail wagging excitedly as he licked his cock "looks like he's just as happy to see you as you are to see him"   
"hey boy" said Harry while petting the dog then a thought struck him and he started to tear up a little

"what's wrong baby?" Eric asked as he sat behind Harry and held him as Sirius continued lick his cock wishing he could comfort the boy but unable in his dog form  
"I am leaving to stay with my friend Ron Weasley tomorrow morning and then I leave to go to school" Harry cried as he hugged Eric while the dog licked him

"sh baby, I'll still be here come summer" he comforted the boy as Sirius started to moved lower now licking Harry's balls "so dry those eyes, my baby isn't a one to cry like this" he said wiping the tears from the boy's face  
"okay Daddy" hiccuped Harry as he curled up against Eric

due to Harry's movement Sirius was now able to lick his hole which was leaking the 4 boy's cum Eric just held Harry "yeah that's daddy's big boy, I got ya" he said as he rubbed the boy's back  
"I love you Daddy" moaned Harry as his hole was licked

"I love you too baby" He said as he watched the dog eat the cum from his ass "looks like your dog likes eating cum as much as you" Eric said as he saw Sirius' cock slip from his sheath and start throbbing  
Harry rolled over and lifted his as to be level with the dog's cock and moaned "fuck me Snuffles"

"you named him Snuffles?" Eric asked with a chuckle as the dog mounted the boy and shoved his hard cock into Harry's hole and started humping away Sirius' head laying on his shoulder his pants blowing against the side of his face  
"I am taking him with me so he needs a name and it fits Daddy" moaned Harry as he resumed sucking Eric off

"Oh yeah that's it baby suck daddy's cock for his milk" he moaned out and rubbed his hand through the boy's hair as Sirius thrust harder and faster into the boy his knot already swollen to the max and smacking hard into the tight ring of muscles  
Harry moaned even louder as the knot popped through his hole and locked him to Snuffles

Sirius panted louder letting out a bark as he blew his load into Harry flooding the tight channel "Here comes daddy's milk baby drink it all down" Eric moaned out as he came into the boy's mouth  
Harry gulped the seed down and when the knot started going down he noticed an anal plug laying by the door and reached out for it to keep the cum in his hole  
Eric chuckled and helped Harry put it in place "there we go baby, how does it feel?" he asked as he pulled his cock from the boy's mouth and pet the newly named Snuffles  
"full Daddy but I have to head home now" Harry said reluctantly 

"I'll walk you home" Eric said as he helped him dress before leading him and the dog from the house and back to the Dursley's Sirius hid in the flowers as they reached the house and Eric headed back home after kissing Harry and giving a light pat to the boy's plugged ass  
"I will see you next summer Daddy" said as Harry as he went in to pack to leave for the Weasley's home

"You too baby" he said before disappearing down the street, Dudley saw him enter and followed him up to his room and leaned in the doorway "hey Potty, have fun with Eric?" he asked with a smirk thinking the boy was just as rough with his cousin as the rest of them  
Blushing Harry answered "yes I did" as he finished packing and noticed there was a letter on Hedwig's foot

"Hn, I'll be visiting you tonight after my parents go to bed" Dudley said before heading back downstairs to watch his shows leaving Harry on his own  
Harry opened the letter and it was from Ron say to meet him and his two oldest brothers at the sun set near the park. So Harry ran and told his relatives he would be leaving in an hour and grabbed his stuff before heading to the meeting point.

Dudley grunted in disappointment but didn't really care, Sirius looked up as Harry left and raced after him barking happily  
"come on Snuffles, we are going to my friends house" Harry said while pulling his trunk behind him and arrived at the park with 10 minutes to spare so he sat and petted Snuffles while he waited

Sirius laid his head on Harry's lap enjoying the boy's petting and being able to smell his cum which was trapped in the boy's hole, the minutes passed quickly and Ron along with Bill and Charlie appear with a pop "Harry!" Ron yelled out excited and launched at him and hugged him tightly showing off how strong his deceptively lanky body was  
"Hey Ron, so these are your brothers" Harry asked while taking in the sight of two new sexy Weasleys   
"this is my new dog Snuffles, can he come?" Harry asked  
"Sure you can, I'm Bill by the way" the one with the piercing and long hair said "and I'm Charlie" the one with short hair and what looked burn scars on his arm said as he shrunk Harry's trunk and slipped it in his pocket "you take Ron and Harry, I'll bring the dog" he said after doing so and picked Sirius up and chuckled a bit "well Snuffles seems to be over excited" he said and the others attention was drawn to the tip of the dogs cock which poked from it's sheath and chuckled a bit as Ron led Harry over to Bill and grabbed onto his left arm "grab his right arm and hold on tight" he said to the other boy  
"okay" Harry replied as he complied with the instructions and could not wait to get to the house to take another shower

The disappeared with a pop making all of them feel like they were being sucked through a straw before landing in the back yard of the Burrow Charlie set Sirius down and unshrank Harry's luggage before taking it upstairs to Ron's room as Ron chatted away with Harry as they headed inside Bill rubbing Snuffles' head as he followed the two teens  
"can I take a shower and where is Mrs. Weasley and Ginny?" Harry asked as he looked around  
"They're sick, dads with them and asked me and Charlie to watch the boys" Bill said as Ron led Harry to where the bathroom was Sirius rushing in and laying down in the tub "looks like he wants to get clean too" Ron said with a chuckle as he and Bill left him to it  
Harry closed the door but did not notice it stayed open a crack as he stripped off his clothes and bent over the toilet to remove the plug in front Snuffles

As soon as the plug was out Sirius shoved his tongue in and started eating his own cum from the boy's ass  
Harry groaned lowly and in a husky voice asked "do you want to fuck me boy? If so you have to do it fast so you can't knot me okay"

Sirius nodded as he mounted the boy as he leaned over the toilet and started pounding away into the boy  
Harry started to moan at the pleasure and stopped paying attention to his volume and moaned loudly

Sirius kept pounding away into Harry, meanwhile all the Weasly males heard the moan and headed to the source all forming a weird looking totem as they peaked in with the order from top to bottom being Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and the Ron who was kneeling on the floor all of them with bulges as they watched the dog fuck Harry  
"fill me up Snuffles please" begged Harry as he shot a small load of cum from the fucking

Sirius hearing this shoved his cock all the way in forgetting about not knotting Harry as it slid in as he came into Harry's ass, seeing this the Weasly males smirked and stood up and opened the door and all of the stood there waiting for Harry to notice them  
Harry moaned as the knot locked in then turned around to see Snuffles clearly instead he realized he had an audience to the acts he just committed. Harry was mortified and kept stammering trying to come up with a way to salvage the situation and not get kicked out

"well boys looks like we have ourselves a dog lover" Bill teased as he walked in and slid around Harry so he was seated on the toilet his bulge in plain view as the others moved in and stood around Harry and Sirius  
Harry moaned at the sight of the huge bulge in the oldest Weasley's pants

"does Harry want big brother's cock" Bill asks as he undoes his pants freeing his 13 inch cock  
"yes please" begged Harry with puppy dog eyes and a pout

Bill smacked Harry's face "then get to it" he said as he shoved the boy's head towards it  
Harry happily started to suck on the monstrous cock loving the taste  
"Yeah that's it baby bro" Bill encouraged as he leaned back placing a hand on Harry's head while the other boys started undressing Ron moving to pet Sirius once he was naked the other four started stroking their hard cocks Charlie's the same size as Bills Percy had a 10 incher, the twins had identical 12 inchers and Ron had an impressive for his age 11 incher  
Harry was almost all the way to Bill's balls by the time Snuffles popped out of his hole

Bill seeing Sirius pull free pulled Harry off his cock "who do you want in you first?" he asked the boy  
"you pick Big Brother, I want you all to use your baby brother for your pleasure" Harry said as he popped off of the 13 inch cock

Bill pushed him back down with a kind smile "alright Percy you first since you're smallest then Ron, then Charlie, and a special treat for you Harry cause the twins only ever do double penetration so you'll get them both at once" he said and following orders Percy pushed his cock into the boy's cum slicked hole and started pounding him hard not really liking Harry much but not willing to pass up on sex with how his girlfriend kept turning him down when there make outs got too heated  
Harry looked back at Percy and in an adorable voice said "please big brother Percy fill me up, use me for your pleasure" before turning back to Bill and licking around his cock and balls

"Oh I plan too" Percy growled out fucking the boy hard and rough slamming into the boy as fast and hard as he possibly could as Ron noticed something and pointed it out loudly to the others "look everyone our baby brother has a baby cock"  
Harry moaned around Bill's balls as Ron pointed out his small size and it gave an excited twitch 

The twins teased Harry about his small cock as Percy reached around and fondled the boy's genitals all at once as it fit balls and all into his hand  
Harry moaned and then realized that Bill had slumped enough that his hole was visible, so without a second thought Harry abandoned Bill's balls and moved his mouth to the exposed hole

"Oh fuck!" Bill moaned out as he felt Harry's mouth on his hole "yeah eat my ass baby bro" he said as held his knees to his chest exposing his hole completely to the boy as Charlie pushed his head further into Bill's ass Percy who was close to cumming continued fondling Harry's balls squeezing them hard enough to cause him some pain  
Harry shot a small load from Percy's rough treatment and the taste of Bill's ass

Percy came into Harry's ass and wiped the boy's cum off his hand and onto his ass smearing the boy's ass with his own cum as he pulled out and painted the ass with his last shot Ron pushed him out of the way and quickly shoved his cock in going to town on Harry's ass causing the cum of the dog and his big brother to mix as it sloshed inside Charlie kept a firm pressure on his head as Bill continued moaning from his attentions to his hole

Harry just kept up with the pace and eating out Bill's hole

Ron continued roughly pounding Harry's hole as he reached around and pinched the boy's balls Bill was moaning and doing his best not to fart as he felt his hole loosen under the boy's tongue Charlie had moved his hand and stared to light scrape his nails down the boy's back  
Harry kept pushing his ass back against Ron's thrusts

Ron didn't last long as his brothers had left him out when they'd messed around before and he'd only been allowed to watch and jerk off his cum flooded Harry and mixed with the cum already in there he pulled out and Charlie moved to push in continuing to lightly rake his back with his nails, Bill was now really struggling between his moans and holding back the fart "shit sorry Harry" he said before he let out a loud and long fart right into his face  
Harry groaned at the smell but did not stop eating the hole but he did notice the twins where close on each side so he shot his hands out and grabbed their 12 inch cocks

The twins moaned out but continued with their teasing remarks about the boy's small penis Charlie was now thrusting hard and fast into Harry as he held the boy's genitals tightly in his hand squeezing with each hard thrust Bill was now releasing moans even as he let out a string of farts unable to hold them back his hole now loose enough for Harry to thrust his tongue in Ron now sat next to Sirius lightly petting him Percy had left as soon as he pulled out and was nowhere to be seen  
Harry shot a load and his hole started to pulse around Charlie  
Charlie gave a few more hard thrusts before cumming into the clenching heat and pulling back Bill had started stroking his cock and was close to cumming and the twins stayed where they were for now enjoying Harry's hands on their cocks  
Harry pulled his head up and engulfed Bill's cock

Feeling Harry engulf his cock Bill blew his cum blasting into the boy's mouth the twins moving out of reach as they waited for him to be done so they could move the boy into position for them to fuck him  
Harry happily swallowed every drop of cum

As soon as he finished Bill nodded to the twins and pulled Harry off his cock as the twins moved forward and stood him up with one in front and the other behind "now it's our turn baby Harrykins" the one behind him said before pushing his cock into the boy's slick hole before lifting Harry's legs by the knees holding him up with his legs spread as the other twin now had access and pushed his own cock in stretching his hole almost painfully as the twins cocks were together were wider than any cock he'd had in there the past 2 days  
Harry screamed at the stretch  
"sh baby bro we got ya" they said together as they held the boy their cocks all the way in his hole "just relax we won't move until you say we can"  
Harry sat there with them in his hole for a few before he gave an experimental bounce and moaned at the feeling 

The twins hearing this smirked and started bouncing the boy on their dicks like one might bounce a baby on their hip "yeah that's it baby Harrykins" one said "just bounce on your brother's cocks" the other replied  
"yes, you feel so good stretching me out big brothers" Harry moaned as he shot a load of cum on his own stomach 

The twins smiled and just continued bouncing him on their cocks the others watching on and stroking their cocks or licking in Sirius' case "that's it baby bro" they both said "don't hold back on our account"  
"please fill me with your cum" Harry begged while kissing the twin in front of him

The twin kissed back as the other kissed along the back of his neck "baby gets what baby wants" he said as they both stopped bouncing him and the twin dropped his legs leaving him suspended on their cocks alone as they came into him flooding his passage  
Harry passed out from the pleasure of being filled to the brim  
The twins chuckled "looks like we tuckered the baby out with our play" they said as one before slowly sliding him up and off their cocks Bill grabbed him from them and slid him down his own hard cock and used a spell to make a harness so he didn't have to hold him "there now he can sleep" he said and walked out of the room with Harry bouncing in his lap as everyone went about their buisness


	3. Skips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter skips through the summer to the Hogwarts express

Arthur walked in the next morning happy with the news that his wife and daughter would be better in time for Ginny to head off to school, as he entered the living room he was met with the shocking sight of Harry strapped to his oldest son with what looked like a baby carrier with his ass stuffed with the adults cock "what the hell is going on!?" he questioned loud enough to startle them both awake  
when Harry jumped it caused Bill's morning wood to slid in and out of his hole so he let out a loud moan and started humping even while trying to explain it to Mr. Weasley

Bill was lost in the pleasure and couldn't find a way to explain it "Stop!" Arthur said with all the parental authority he could muster  
Harry froze and gave a pathetic whine of submission

"good, now explain what is going on here" he ordered "well you see dad..." Bill started only for Arthur to interrupt "not you Harry, I don't want him to just agree with whatever you say"  
"I love my brothers so much I let them use me to give us all pleasure after they caught me getting fucked by Snuffles" Harry answered with a blush and his head tilted down in shame  
"please don't punish them it is my fault" pleaded Harry with tears gathering in his eyes

"who is this Snuffles?" Arthur asked of Harry once again stopping Bill from answering as he walked over and ran a hand up and down Harry's back "as long as everything you say is true no one will be punished okay"  
"Snuffles is my dog, I got him a few days ago he loves me" hiccuped Harry as he stopped crying 

Arthur's eyes widened at that "are you saying that they had sex with you after catching you willingly letting your dog fuck you?" he asked of the boy in a calm tone so as to not make him start crying again  
"yes" Harry said on the verge of tears thinking that he would be kicked out and called a freak

"sh Harry, nothing wrong with that" he said soothingly as he looked at Bill "and where is the dog now?" Bill nodded to the couch across from the chair where Sirius was still asleep somehow "well that's proof enough for me" Arthur said shrugging  
"what now?" Harry asked timidly 

"now you finish what you started when you woke up and then let Daddy Arthur show you how a real man does it" he said with a kind smile and a glint in his eyes that showed Harry was in for both a pleasurable and painful experience with the man  
Harry let out a moan at Daddy's words 

Bill looked at his dad and getting a nod he thrust up lightly into Harry making him bounce on his morning erection as Arthur watched on

Harry started riding Bill as hard as the harness would let him while Daddy stood there watching it  
Bill moaned and just let Harry bounce on his cock "so why is he in a baby harness?" Arthur asked Bill conversationally "cause he's got a 4 inch penis and we started calling him our baby brother so..." Arthur held up a hand getting the picture "as long as he's okay with it, and he isn't forced to do something like wear diapers without agreeing to it" he said as he started taking off his clothes  
Harry moaned as he shot his first load of the day to the sight of his Daddy stripping naked

Bill groaned and came into Harry his cock being sensitive from being inside the boy all night Arthur by this point was standing naked his 15 inch cock fully hard "my turn" he said undoing the harness spell and lifting Harry up and turning him so he could hold onto him before slamming his large cock up into the boy "Bill go wake your brothers and start breakfast" he ordered and Bill rushed off to do as told as Arthur moved so Harry's back was laying on the vacated seat as he Roughly pounded into the boy without restraint  
Harry moaned and begged "please fill me Daddy"

"Such a good baby, begging for daddy's cock" he said with a smile as he pounded Harry's tight hole  
Harry happily took his Daddy's cock into his hole

"Such a good baby you are Harry" Arthur praised before grabbing his genitals and squeezing real hard as he continued pounding him roughly as he leaned down and kissed Harry passionately  
Harry shot his biggest load of his life into his Daddy's hand

"such a good boy now time for daddy to cum" he said as he shoved his cock all the way in and flooding the boy's hole  
"thank you Daddy" Harry said while kissing him

"you're welcome baby" Arthur said and lifted Harry up tuning him to face outward and cast the harness spell again the harness leaving his small genitals exposed "time for breakfast" he said as he walked to the dining room and sat at the head as the other males came in and smiled seeing their dad with their baby brother as they all sat down waiting for Bill to finish  
Harry spent the rest of the summer naked and filled 

All the Weasley men took turns carrying Harry around and they treated him like a baby not letting him do anything for himself  
when the summer drew to a close and it was time to head to school harry was sad because he would be leaving two of his brothers and his Daddy  
The twins and Ron were very understanding and tried to keep his spirits up after all the 3 of them would be there with him  
they and Snuffles where his only comfort about going back to school 

As soon as they entered the compartment on the train the Weasley boys placed the trunks in the overhead storage and Sirius started trying to mount Harry  
"wait boy" Harry said as he stripped while his brothers put up protections to keep it secret

Sirius listened and waited for Harry to finish stripping the Weasley boys quickly casting the necessary spells not wanting to miss the show  
Harry got into position and pulled Ron's cock out so he could suck it while Snuffles mounts him

Snuffles mounted him and quickly shoved his cock into Harry's hungry hole and Ron led Harry's mouth to his cock  
Harry moaned as he was used by his dog and Ron while not noticing that one of the twins slunk out to get a friend to help out

Sirius pounded in and out of Harry's hole as Ron moved his head up and down on his cock while Fred kept a look out for George as watched the action  
Harry shot out a load of cum on the floor and moaned as Ron gave access to his hole for Harry to eat

Ron moaned as Harry began eating his ass and Sirius kept pounding away as Fred opened the door quietly to let George and their friend Lee Jordan in, Lee only licked his lips upon seeing what was being done as George had told him everything as he led him here  
Harry loved the taste of Ron's ass and was so into it he did not notice the new arrival in the compartment 

Sirius soon came into Harry's hole not knotting him this time as they didn't have time to wait for the swelling to go down the twins motioned Lee forward to have a go and he did so with pleasure and slipped his cock out of his pants revealing a 16 inch cock that he quickly shoved into the boy  
Harry moaned and looked back because he knew that cock was new

"Hey there baby boy" Lee said with a smirk having been told that Harry liked being treated as one to an extent  
"hello" a bashful Harry replied unsure of what to call Lee

"just call big brother as you do these guys" he said kindly as he started thrusting his large cock in and out of Harry's tight hole  
"okay big brother" Harry moaned and went back to eating out Ron  
"That's it eat your big bros ass" Ron moaned as Harry got back to it while Lee started picking up his pace Sirius' cum making it easier as his hole was still quite tight  
Harry licked Ron's hole for a while

Feeling his climax approach Ron pulled Harry up to his cock and started fucking his mouth and throat as Lee sped up and was fucking him hard enough that the room was filled with the sounds of his hips meeting Harry's ass  
Harry moaned around Ron's cock as Lee pounded him

Ron didn't last long "drink down big bros cum like a good boy now" he said as he shot his load into Harry while Lee continued pounding his ass hard and fast as the twins jerked off as they waited for their turn  
Harry happily swallowed down the cum and then begged for more

Lee feeling his own orgasm approaching leaned forward "do you want me to cum in your hole or do you want to drink it?" he asked the boy as he held back waiting for the answer  
"please big brother cum in my mouth" pleaded Harry while sticking out his bottom lip

"okay baby time for your milk then" he said as he pulled out of Harry's ass and placed the tip of his cock in Harry's mouth "now be a good boy and drink your milk" he said as he forced his come to leak out slowly a trick he'd practiced during the summer  
Harry lapped up Lee's cum as it slowly trickled out when he was done Harry asked "how?" breathlessly 

"honestly no clue happened one day and I spent the summer learning to do it on command" Lee said as he gave Harry a kiss on the forehead before sitting back down as the twins moved forward  
Harry climbed into Fred's arms and lined his hole up with Fred's cock

Fred smiled at him "such an eager baby bro you are" he said as he slid him down his cock as George came up behind him and slid his own in at the same time  
"yes please fill me with your cum" harry begged as he was fucked by his Big Brother's cocks

they moved so they were kneeling on the seat at started pumping their cocks in and out of his tight hole as one  
Harry moaned at the shift in position 

they kept pounding into him as one "you like that baby boy?" they asked as they continued to piston their cocks in and out of him  
"yes" screamed out Harry as he shot his load on Fred's chest

"you feel so good baby boy, you still hungry or do you want us to fill this end?" the asked as one slowing their thrusts but not stopping  
"fill my hole please" Harry whimpered to his brothers

"okay baby" one said "here it comes" the other finished as they thrust up into and pushed him down onto their cocks as they flooded his hole with their seed  
"yes" moaned Harry as he weakly reached for his plug to keep it in  
the twins grabbed it for him and slid it in before helping him to dress as the only one to have taken off any clothes beside him was Ron and he'd already pulled his pants back on, Lee expanded one of the seats and all of them climbed onto it pulling Harry with them and cuddling for the rest of the ride their compartment being essentially cut off from the rest of the train  
they made it through the rest of the trip and the feast with ease 

By the time they reached the common room the group was feeling tired and Ron led Harry up to their dorm  
Harry stripped to his underwear and collapsed on his bed

Ron smiled and walked over to Harry "dad says house rules apply in the dorm, so take those off" he told Harry kindly but with authority as he stripped down to his own underwear  
Harry blushed but did as was instructed

Ron walked over to his trunk and pulled out a small bag "now dad wanted me to try something" he said as he pulled out two things from it one a pair of briefs with a childish pattern of snitches flying around on them the other was a pull up in a similar pattern "which one do you want?" he asked holding them out to Harry  
"the briefs Big Brother" Harry said in answer 

"okay" Ron said putting the pull up back and sliding the briefs onto Harry "such a big boy you are" he said as he rubbed Harry's back before grabbing a bottle from the bag "now this has been filled during your naps all summer it's near bottomless and has runes on it to keep it the same temp as it went in at" he said handing Harry the baby bottle filled with Weasley cum for him to suck on as he went to sleep "goodnight baby" he said kissing Harry's forehead and closing his bed curtains before climbing into his own bed and quickly falling asleep after closing his own  
Harry happily dosed off with the bottle in his mouth drinking the cocktail of cum, but forgetting to close his bed curtains 

Seamus walked into the dorm chatting with Dean and stopped at the sight of Harry in kiddy briefs and sucking on a bottle "I didn't know we had a baby in our dorm" Dean said also having seen Harry but understanding of the lifestyle  
Harry rolled over in his sleep shivering wishing he had his brother cuddling him 

Dean walked over seeing the shiver "aw he must be used to sleeping with either his daddy or a big brother" he said as he got ready for bed "I don't care goodnight" Seamus said too tired to care about Harry's weird new life choice Dean just rolled his eyes at him and climbed in next to Harry giving him what he wanted as he closed the curtains and cuddled with the boy  
Harry snuggled his head into Dean's chest and started sleeping peacefully 

Dean smiled and soon dozed off as he held the baby of Gryffindor  
Harry slept peacefully until the next morning when after he had rolled over and felt something hard pushing against his ass

Dean groaned as he woke feeling something brushing against his morning wood "hm, good morning baby boy" Dean said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes  
Harry blushed as he realized it was not his brother but Dean instead 

"hey no need for that" Dean said rubbing the top of Harry's head "I got a cousin whose like you, I share a bed with him all the time" he said in an understanding tone

"how can I thank you" Harry asked while accidentally rubbing his ass against Dean's clothed erection  
"I usually have my cousin suck me off in the morning" Dean said running his things over Harry's lips  
Harry perked up at the thought of getting his favorite thing so early 

seeing the look on Harry's face Dean chuckled "other than the bouncing he does that's his reaction every morning" he said as he slid his cock out of his underwear  
Harry moaned at the sight of Deans cock and climbed down so it was level with his face

"take it at your own pace" Dean said as he waggled his 13 inches in Harry's face  
Harry started kissing the head and slowly taking it down his throat

"yeah that's it baby" Dean said running a hand through Harry's hair  
Harry got it all the way in and moaned at the taste

"mmh yeah that's the stuff baby just a little more and you'll have your milk" he said knowing that he never lasts long in the morning  
Harry groaned around the shaft and had his ass up in the air shaking it while he sucked

Dean chuckled and smack Harry's bubble butt chuckling again when he felt the plug there when he did  
Harry sucked harder when his butt was smacked 

Dean groaned "so baby likes spankings huh?" he asked rhetorically and started spanking Harry's ass but not hard enough to actually hurt  
Harry started sucking with all his might

Dean continued spanking Harry a bit longer until the suction pulled him over the edge and he flopped back on the bed as he shot his load into Harry's mouth  
Harry licked Dean clean and then saw Snuffles was awake

"oh when'd you get a dog?" Dean asked as Sirius hopped up on the bed with them and he reached over to pet him  
"this summer" Harry said as he removed the briefs and plug

"Why are you doing..." Dean started before he saw Sirius mount Harry and shove into him and start pounding the boys cum filled ass "holy shit that's hot" he said breathlessly  
Harry moaned out loudly as he was pounded by Sirius

Dean heard a noise outside the curtains and opened them to see Ron climbing out of bed "hey Ron" he looked over "why are you in Harry's bed?" Dean opened the curtains so Ron could see what was happening  
"good morning brother" moaned Harry

"good morning baby" Ron said "wait so you guys are...y'know?" Dean asked "oh yeah he's my families baby, well the males anyways mom and Gin don't know so sh"  
"can I suck you Big Brother" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes

"of course baby" Ron said and climbed onto the bed pulling his cock out and pushing it into Harry's mouth  
Harry happily takes Ron down his gullet 

"such a good baby" Ron said carding his fingers through his hair and sliding in and out of his mouth "yeah he is" Dean said as he watched Sirius continue pounding into Harry's hungry hole  
Harry blushed at the praise from his big brother

they both chuckled "he's so cute with that blush" Dean commented as he watched Sirius knot Harry as he came "wow he took the knot" Dean said amazed "oh yeah, he does that" Ron said used to seeing it now  
Harry groaned around Ron's thick cock

"oh god here it comes baby" Ron groaned as he came into Harry's mouth  
Harry drank down the cum with vigor 

when he was done cumming he pulled out of Harry's mouth "such a good baby drinking his big brother's milk" Ron praised Dean smiling next to him  
Harry stood up and said "I should go clean up"

"do you need help?" Dean asked "my cousin always has someone clean him" he said when Ron looked at him weirdly  
Harry blushed and nodded his head

Dean smiled and led him to the bathroom happy to help Ron just looked at Harry "who helped clean you at home?" he asked as he followed them  
"Big Brother Bill or Daddy" Harry replied

Ron scratched his head "huh didn't know that" he shrugged and followed "you should help too then for when you're the only one around" Dean said to him as he walked over and turned on one of the showers as the school only had tubs in the prefects bathrooms  
Harry was excited about Dean and Ron taking care of him

after the water was hot enough Dean and Ron led him under the spray both of them grabbing sponges and getting to work on cleaning him being very gentle  
Harry released a few very sensual moans at there touch

The both smiled as they cleaned him going so far as to each put a finger into his hole and stretch it open so the cum will spill out  
Blushing Harry asked "will you be putting fresh in me?"

"in a bit yeah, just making sure you're nice and clean first there was still some from yesterday in there" Ron said and Dean nodded as the sponged him clean  
"Thank you" Harry whispered 

"of course baby boy" Dean said as he smacked Harry's ass playfully "always baby bro" Ron said kissing his cheek  
Harry was hard as a rock by the time he was clean

Dean and Ron shared a look before each grabbing a leg and lifting Harry up between them one on either side before sliding him down on their cocks  
Harry moaned loudly at the stretch and started bouncing not aware that soon his other roommates would be up

the two moan out not caring if the other two came in as they helped Harry bounce on their cocks  
Harry shot a load from the bouncing

While they were going at it Seamus came in "ugh it's too early for this" he grumbled before going to a free shower ignoring everything for now  
Harry kept moaning gaining volume as he was fucked

Neville came in hearing the moans and his eyes widened "holy shit!" he yelled and blushed as Dean and Ron looked over at him shocked but didn't stop bouncing Harry on their lap  
"good morning Neville" Harry moaned 

"c-can I have a go?" he asked nervously as Dean and Ron had gone back to bouncing Harry on their cocks  
"yes" replied Harry as he started to contract his inner walls around the two cocks in him

Dean and Ron shivered and moaned out as they came into Harry as Neville walked over  
Harry climbed of the duo and walked over to Neville and bent over in front of him

Neville shivered and dropped his pants revealing a nice 9 inch cock that he slowly slid into Harry's stretched hole and began gently fucking the boy who was too nerveous to be rough  
Harry pushed his ass back and let Neville choose his own pace  
Neville fucked Harry nice and slow moaning the whole time not taking long to cum, during that time Seamus had finished showering and came out dripping wet with a hard 15 inch cock bouncing with each step "that was sweet Neville but let me show you how a real man fucks" he said as Neville pulled out and shoved his whole cock in at once and started fucking Harry hard and rough  
Harry shot a load from the fast pace

Seamus just kept pounding his hole not even caring if Harry felt any pleasure just going for his own gratification meanwhile Ron had grabbed the plug from the dorm for after he was done  
Harry moaned and said "please fill me up"

"Here it comes" Seamus growled as he shoved his cock as far as it would go roughly as he came filling Harry with what seemed like a gallon of cum before pulling out as Ron pushed the plug in keeping all of their cum inside  
"thanks guys, now we should head to breakfast" said while being lead by Dean to dry and get dressed

they all dried and got dressed and headed down with Ron giving the twins a thumbs up so they knew that his dorm mates were in the know  
Harry smiled to himself at his new life, it was good


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new faces discover Harry's New Life

It had been a few days since the year started and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had just finished their first practice  
Harry was walking to the showers not knowing Oliver had cornered the twins and was asking why they where being overprotective of Harry

The twins explained the change that Harry had experienced over the summer and Oliver nodded in understanding "mind if I joined in?" he asked the twins and they nodded their acceptance "you can start by helping him clean" one twin said "our dad, eldest brothers, and us took turns cleaning him during the summer" they explained and motioned for Oliver to go and do it this time which he did and headed in stripping his clothes as he went  
Harry stood nervously waiting on the Twins to come help him wash up after he had stripped naked 

Oliver came in already naked and walked straight to him and turned on one of the showers  
"hello Captain" Harry greeted with a blush as he saw Oliver's toned body and hard cock

"Hello baby" Oliver said as he smiled at him "the twins let me know"  
Harry blushed even harder as he was pulled into the shower spray by Oliver

Oliver was very gentle as he cleaned Harry and paid special attention to his small cock making sure to clean inside the foreskin and behind the balls all the while ignoring his own hard 10 inch cock

Harry moaned at Oliver's touch and grew hard in his hand  
"such a cute little cock you have baby" Oliver said as he held it after turning him around and used his other hand to clean his back and crack before circling a finger around his hole  
"thank you for helping me" moaned Harry while trying to lean up and kiss Oliver

Oliver leaned down and kissed Harry as he slid a finger into his hole keeping a gentle but firm grip on the boy's small cock

Harry moved his hands to Oliver's 10 inch cock and started to run his small hands up and down the shaft  
Oliver smirked and moaned a little into the kiss as he pumped the finger in and out for a bit before adding a second and started scissoring the boy's hole open some water getting in  
One of Harry's hands snaked it's way to massage Oliver's ball sack 

Oliver let out a louder moan and pulled back from the kiss "I want you to suck me, and then I'm gonna fuck your ass" he said as he pulled his fingers free and released Harry's cock  
Harry leaned over to start licking Oliver's cock but was surprised when he was picked up and held upside down with his ass in Oliver's face and Oliver's cock level with his mouth

Oliver smiled as he held Harry before licking along his crack "get to it baby" he said as he started to eat Harry's ass with gusto  
Harry swallowed Oliver's cock with no further prompting 

Oliver moaned into Harry's ass as the boy started sucking him as he ate the boy's tight ass despite how the boy was fucked many times in a day  
Harry was greedily sucking the cock presented to him without a care in the world

Oliver kept moaning as he ate Harry's ass noting the twins as the entered and gave him a nod  
Harry payed no mind to anything except for Oliver

Oliver pulled away from Harry's ass and pulled him off his cock before flipping him so his ass was pointed to his cock before sliding the boy down onto it  
Harry let out a loud moan at the sudden motion and the felling of a hard cock sliding into his hole

Oliver smirked before shoving him the rest of the way down quickly filling him all the way  
Harry shot a small load of cum onto his chest that was washed away  
Oliver smiled "does baby like cousin Ollie's cock?" he asked teasing Harry about how quickly he shot before bouncing Harry on his cock like one would bounce a baby on their hip  
"yes i love big cousin Ollie's big cock" moaned Harry in a little bit of a childish voice

Oliver smiled and bounced him harder on his cock "tell cousin Ollie how much you love his cock" he said as he held Harry with one arm and moved the other to play with the boy's nipples first one than the other  
"I love it so much i want it to fill me up and i want to taste it's milk" Harry groaned out in a childish tone

"such a good baby, cousin Ollie will take care of that" he said with a smile as he bounced Harry on his cock as he worked himself closer to his climax  
Harry moaned out as his prostate was hit

Yeah that's it baby don't hold back" Oliver said continuing to bounce the boy on his cock  
Harry started to reach down and play withe Oliver's balls

"oh yeah baby, so close you want it in your hole or mouth" he asked Harry as he felt his climax rising  
"my hole Ollie please" begged Harry

"as you wish baby" he said and stopped bouncing Harry as he pushed his cock as deep as possible and came his seed rushing deep into Harry  
Harry moaned as he was filled and his eyes started to droop in exhaustion 

Oliver held him as he noticed Harry sag he looked at the twins "does this happen often?" he asked pointing to Harry's state "sometimes" the said together not really worried as Oliver turned off the shower and carried Harry out still lodged inside the boy  
Harry stayed asleep as Oliver dried him off and dressed him 

The twins came out and took Harry so Oliver could get dressed and handed him back when he was so they could do the same, Oliver carried Harry back up to the castle where he passed him off to Ron who took him up to their dorm and sat in bed as Harry cuddled his side

 

Ron was bored as he sat through class a couple weeks later as they had a break after it and he was going to drag Harry off to an empty classroom that he liked using when they had the time between class for some fun  
Harry was bored causing him to day dream about his classmates

Theo and Blaise who were seated behind Ron and Harry noticed both of their states and snickered quietly, of course they didn't have to worry about being caught as the source of the boredom was Prof. Binns a ghost who could on most days put them all to sleep with his boring talks of the goblin rebellions  
Harry was imagining what would happen if the only two decent Slytherins found out his secret and gained a goofy grin

the said 2 saw the look on his face and snickered more as it was obvious what nature of day dream he was having while Ron was slouched forward and if he wasn't so horny would have probably been asleep  
when class came to an end Harry was pulled by Ron into an empty room neither boy noticing that they were being followed by three boys

Theo and Blaise had followed them out of class none of them noticing the look Terry Boot gave them as he saw them pass as he exited his own class and started trailing them  
When Ron and Harry arrived in the empty room Harry asked "do you need some relief big brother"

"yeah won't you suck my cock baby" Ron said neither noticing the three boys gathering at the door and peeking in Theo and Blaise nodding a greeting to Terry who returned it as they stayed quiet and watched the scene a little shocked by this turn of events

"of course brother" Harry said while dropping to his knees and freeing Ron's 11 inch cock and swallowing it down his throat  
"yeah that's a good baby bro" Ron moaned out as the three outside licked their lips as their cocks hardened almost instantly and caused a bulge in their pants hidden only by their robes  
Harry was moaning at the praise and started stripping

The three outside watched on as Harry stripped and Ron praised him for being a good baby brother not noticing as Sirius came down the hall  
Harry stopped sucking just long enough to take his shirt off and pants leaving him naked on the floor

Sirius nosed passed the boys and hurried over to Harry and nosed at his ass "go for it Snuffles" Ron said on a moan so Harry didn't have to stop sucking him making the boys outside gape as they watched the dog mount the boy and shove in without resistance  
Harry moaned even louder as he was mounted by Snuffles while sucking Ron down to his base

The boys came into the room quietly and shutting the door so others wouldn't come in as the warded the room to block out sound getting out and prevent entry as they stripped while watching Harry get pounded by a dog as he sucked Ron  
Harry loved helping his brother out it made him so happy and Snuffles was such a good dog

The three boys had stripped completely now and were stroking their cocks, which were all the same size as Ron's with Theo and Blaise being thinner and Terry a little thicker, as they watched Harry pleasure Ron and Snuffles the dog  
Harry was sucking so hard Ron would not last long

"here comes your milk baby" Ron moaned out as he came into Harry's mouth Sirius also getting close knotted him as he blew his load into the boy's ass the 3 boys still stroking their cocks as they enjoyed the show  
Harry quickly swallowed the cum in his mouth and licked Ron clean before saying "thank you big brother for feeding me your milk"

"you're welcome baby" he said as he looked to the door finally seeing the other three "well shit" he groaned and laid back on the desk as he rubbed his temples the three boys stopping their stroking  
Harry looked at what made Ron cuss and ducked his head in embarrassment trying to hide under Snuffles who was knotted to him  
The boys chuckled at Harry's reaction to seeing them "well Weasly seemed to enjoy your attentions, might we have the same" Blaise asked wearing a seductive smirk he'd seen his mother use on one of her late husbands  
Harry just blushed even harder and when Snuffles knot loosened enough he pulled of and scurried behind Ron

"we have rules about Harry" Ron informed the three boys "first, you tell no one about him being a baby" the boys nodded "second, if he says no or stop you do not continue" they nodded a bit more "and third, if I or the twins hear of you belittling him or telling others without his or our permission you will not like what we do to you"  
Harry shyly moved over to stand next to Ron waiting on the three boys reply while Snuffles sat in front of him protectively 

"sounds reasonable" Blaise spoke for the three of them after the talked quietly "is there anything you would like us not to do Harry"  
"please don't hurt me" Harry said as he stepped closer to the three boys

"don't worry baby boy we'll be gentle" Blaise said as he stroked a hand on Harry's cheek as the other 2 moved one on either side of Harry Theo stroked his hair and Terry stroked up and down his back  
Harry leaned into Blaise's hand and gave himself to the three to do as they please

Blaise smiled and kissed Harry gently as Theo and Terry took one ass cheek each and squeezed them gently but firmly  
Harry kissed back and could feel his hole twitching for something to fill it

Blaise moved back and moved to Harry's back as Theo and Terry moved to angle in front of him to give him room as they spread his cheeks as Blaise lined his cock up to Harry's hole and slowly pushed into the twitching entrance  
Harry moaned and reached his hands out for Terry and Theo's cocks, stroking them as Blaise slid in

The boys moaned as Harry stroked them and started kissing the sides of Harry's neck as Blaise continued pushing in slowly "so tight baby" he groaned out as he reached half way in  
Harry groaned and pushed back on Blaise's cock taking even more of it

Blaise groaned and lost some control as his hips snapped forward causing him to bottom out his balls smacking Harry's ass  
Harry came from the force shooting on his own stomach 

Theo and Terry noticed and also caught sight of the boy's cock and started teasing Harry as Blaise started to slowly piston in and out of his hole as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist  
Harry moaned and his cock twitched because of the teasing while his insides pulsed around Blaise's cock

The boys kept up their teasing as Blaise thrust in and out of Harry slowly speeding up as he panted against the back of Harry's neck  
Harry twisted his head trying to kiss Blaise

Blaise moved his head and made it easy as he kissed him with passion not stopping his motions as he slid in and out of him  
"please fill me with your milk" Harry begged in a childish voice

"with pleasure baby" Blaise groaned as he thrust hard into Harry his cock as deep as it could go as he blew his load  
"thank you" Harry moaned while kissing Blaise again

Blaise kissed him back as he pulled out carefully while Theo and Terry shared a look and nodded to each other  
Harry stopped stroking and allowed the two to move him as they pleased

The put him on all fours with Theo at his hole and Terry and his mouth as they both pushed in at once being careful not to hurt him  
Harry moaned at the dual sensations and happily let the boys use him

They fucked him in sync both sliding in and out of their respective holes at the same time as they ran their hands along his body and teased him more about his small cock  
Harry did not take long before he was cumming again as they used him

They both laughed at him as they saw his tiny load but weren't cruel about it as they continued using the boy  
Harry doubled his effort sucking and clenching 

The boys didn't last much longer as they both came their seed flooding their respective holes as Terry rubbed the boy's head "swallow your milk baby"

Harry complied and drank down Terry's cum  
"good boy" he praised as he removed his cock from the boy's mouth at the same time as Theo pulled from his hole  
Harry yawned and stretched cutely 

the three boys dressed and helped Ron dress Harry before they left him in his care as they hurried off not wanting their housemates to notice their absence  
Harry hugged Ron and in a child like voice said "I love you"  
"love you too baby, now rest we have time before class"  
Harry smiled and just cuddled up to Ron  
Ron held him as he rested and ran his fingers through the boy's hair


	5. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member in yellow and black

Cedric Diggory crept along the corridors up towards the hospital wing with his only thought being to apologize to Harry. You see earlier in the day had been the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match which had unfortunately been crashed by dementors just as he'd caught the snitch not that he knew Harry would have already had it if not for the soul sucking monsters.  
Harry was bummed out because of his broom getting destroyed by the Whomping Willow

Cedric slipped into the hospital wing and quickly spotted Harry "Hey Harry" Cedric said quietly as he shifted nervously  
"Cedric what are you doing here" Harry asked a little shocked to see the Hufflepuff

"I-I wanted to apologize, I tried to get them to overthrow the win but they wouldn't let me" he said looking really sad as he sat on the bed next to Harry  
Harry blushed at the closeness of the older seeker

"Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" he asks as he looks at Harry  
Harry just stuttered and blushed while fidgeting 

Cedric seeing this smirked and leaned over covering Harry's lips with his own  
Harry just went with the kiss and moaned in to it while opening his mouth 

Cedric plundered his open mouth as He placed a hand on the back of Harry's head  
Harry felt Cedric's tongue explore his mouth and reached up to grip Cedric's broad shoulders

Cedric smiled and pulled back "so what is it you want me to do Harry?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead against Harry's  
"anything you want" moaned out Harry

Cedric smirked and removed his shirt showing his well defined pecs and six pack abs  
Harry just stared at Cedric's body and felt himself grow hard in his pants

Cedric smirked "you wanna touch?" he asked as he moved closer to the boy and tensing his abs  
Harry nodded his head in confirmation  
"then go ahead" Cedric said as he straddled Harry and placed his hands behind his head exposing his slightly hairy pits  
Harry slowly reached out and felt Cedric's muscles and saw his hairy pits 

"yeah just like that Harry" he said encouragingly to the boy as he smiled down at him  
Harry scooted closer and rubbed his hands and felt the heat of his body

"that feels nice" Cedric said a little breathily as his cock started to harden  
Harry moved closer and gave a lick to Cedric's muscles

"oh!" Cedric said in surprise and his smile widened "yeah go for it Harry"  
Harry started tracing the lines of Cedric's muscles with his tongue

Cedric carded his fingers through Harry's hair encouraging him as his cock created a bulge in his pants  
Harry moaned at the taste and started placing kisses

Cedric smiled as Harry kissed and licked his torso as he carded his fingers through the boy's hair  
Harry crawled so he was sitting on Cedric's lap  
Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as his bulge pressed between the boy's cheeks  
Harry moaned as he felt the thick cock through their clothes 

"you feel that, that's what your doing to me" Cedric whispered into Harry's ear before licking just below it  
Harry moaned out and in the heat called Cedric big brother

"is that what you want Harry?" Cedric asked into his ear as he kissed down the boy's neck  
Harry cherry red nodded his head as he pushed back on Cedric's bulge

"then big brother will take care of his baby bro" he said as he kissed Harry's adam's apple  
Harry moaned as he was stripped

Cedric smiled as he revealed the boy's body noting that while not as developed as his own he was very fit  
Harry slid his way down Cedric's body till his face was buried in his crotch

Cedric smiled down at the boy "do you want big bro's cock Harry?" he asked as he rubbed the boy's head  
Harry moaned out "Yes big brother"

"then take it out baby" Cedric says as he leans back so he has a better angle to watch Harry play with his cock  
Slowly Harry pulled Cedric's cock from his pants and marveled at it

Cedric smiled as Harry gazed at his 16 inch cock "do you like baby?"  
Harry could only nod his head  
"have at it baby" Cedric said cocking his head to the side and giving Harry his most charming smile  
Harry slowly licked the head and lifted the heavy balls

"yeah that's it take your time" he said encouragingly as his cock twitched under Harry's attentions  
Harry slowly slid his mouth down the long shaft and hummed at the taste

"Oh yeah" Cedric moaned out as he placed a hand on the back of Harry's head and rubbed it encouragingly  
Harry went all the way down causing his throat to stretch around it

"Oh fuck!" Cedric almost yelled with his pleasure as Harry deep throated him  
Moaning and sucking with all his might Harry started to bob his head up and down the shaft

"Oh yeah baby suck it" he moaned out as he kept his hand in Harry's hair  
Doubling his efforts to please his new brother Harry sucked harder while also removing his own pants

"yeah that's it baby, so close" Cedric moaned out as he started thrusting up into Harry's mouth

While moaning around the shaft, Harry started to shake his butt in the air  
Cedric smirked and leaned over giving Harry's ass a smack  
Harry let out a louder moan as his ass was smacked

Cedric smirked and kept smacking his ass as he got closer to cuming into his mouth  
Harry sucked as hard as he could wanting to taste Cedric's cum

Cedric moaned and smacked Harry's ass once more before cuming filling his mouth full of his seed  
Gulping down the cum as fast as he could Harry moaned at the taste 

"yeah good boy, drink all of big bro's cum" Cedric said as he rubbed the boy's head  
Harry finished drinking all of the cum and moaned as he pulled off when Cedric was done shooting

"good boy, would you like big bro to help you out too?" he asked knowing that the boy must be hard now  
Harry crawled closer and showed his small hard cock

"so cute" Cedric said as he grabbed Harry's small penis "is this why you called me big brother?"  
"it is not the only reason, big brother" Harry muttered shyly 

"Oh why don't you tell big brother while he strokes your baby cock" Cedric said like he was talking to a baby as he started to stroke Harry's cock  
"my other brothers take care of me" moaned Harry as he was rubbed

"oh, and who would they be?" Cedric asks as he continues to stroke Harry's small cock  
"Weasleys and Lee" moaned out Harry as he came closer to shooting

"Well then now you have 7 big brothers" Cedric said as he stroked Harry faster   
Harry moaned and shot his load into his newest brother's hand

"such a good boy, now clean my hand" He said as he brought his cum covered hand to the boy's mouth  
Harry happily liked up his own cum

"such a good boy now you should get some sleep" Cedric said getting dressed and helping Harry get dressed before kissing his forehead  
Harry quickly slipped his clothes back on unaware that a Professor had saw and heard the whole thing

Cedric smiled and waved goodbye as he slipped out of the hospital wing  
Harry feel to sleep quickly not noticing the Professor leaving  
Professor Lupin slipped away still processing what he just saw and heard as he went up to his quarters to deal with his erection  
Harry had peaceful dreams with his belly filled with cum


	6. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rat is caught and a dog freed

The twins smile as they pull Harry into the bathroom as they see him passing by on his way to Defense "hello baby" one says "we could use your help" said the other as they hold him between them  
"hey big brothers" Harry said while hugging them  
The twins smile and kiss his cheeks as the run their hands under his shirt  
Harry moaned as he leaned up to kiss them

They continue running their hands under his shirt as they take turns kissing him  
Harry moaned and reached down to unbutton the twin's pants  
"good boy" they praise as they reach down and undo his neither of them realizing as the map falls from one of their robes  
Moaning Harry started to palm the Twin's covered crotch 

Just then Professor Lupin walks in and stops staring at the scene  
Harry was so into the kiss that he did not notice Professor Lupin

The twins don't notice either as they're to busy playing with Harry, as Lupin sees the map and summons it recognizing it for what it was  
Harry starts to slid his hand in to the Twin's boxers  
The twins return the favor Harry's cock being swallowed by their hands as Lupin slips back out and tests to be sure at the map his eyes going wide as he runs up to the Gryffindor common room  
stroking the matching cocks Harry gave a smile 

The twins moan and kiss either side of his neck as the rub their palms against his small pecker, Lupin meanwhile sprints up to Harry's dorm and stuns the rat he sees on the bed as he checks on the map to confirm it before grabbing the rat and racing to McGonagall as she would be the best to reverse the animagus  
Harry slid down to his knees so he could help his brothers out unaware of the drama currently unfolding 

The twins smiled encouragingly as they undid their pants and pulled their cocks out for Harry, meanwhile McGonagall was staring at the man she'd just turned back from being a rat as Lupin rushes to her fire place to floo the MLE office at the ministry  
Harry slowly licked each cock and moaned at the taste

The twins moaned and each put a hand on Harry's head encouragingly, meanwhile Peter was being dragged off by aurors  
Since they where pressed on time Harry worked hard and made his brothers cum fast

They both came their seed splashing into Harry's mouth and onto his face and they both smiled down at him "thanks baby" they said as one as they put their cocks away and left Harry to clean up  
Harry quickly cleaned up before running to class

Lupin entered class just as the bell rang and began to teach showing none of the emotions that were running through his head  
Harry enjoyed class and Professor Lupin was one of his favorite Professors

Lupin dismissed the class when the bell rang glad he didn't have a class to teach the next period as he walked up to his office to think on the mornings events  
Harry left class to head to his next not knowing what was going through his Professor's head

Lupin sat in his office with his drapes closed just sitting in the dark remembering old times as he started to think about it he chuckled as he remembered what he'd caught Harry doing earlier and just last night and started thinking about him and Sirius doing the same with James  
it was an average night in Gryffindor Tower that saw James Potter laying naked on his bed with a 5 inch cock

Sirius and Remus had been chatting as they walked up to the entrance to the common room having been setting a prank in place quickly entering and not seeing James headed to the stairs up to the dorm  
James had started stroking his cock while waiting on his lovers to arrive

Both Sirius and Remus entered and walked over to him "now what did we tell you about starting without us?" Sirius asked him semi-seriously  
Blushing James replied "not to do anything without one of you"

"and what did we say the punishment would be?" asked Remus as he and Sirius started to strip  
"a spanking and not getting to cum" James said while looking down

"and you ignored this rule knowing that why" asked Remus as he cast the spell that would stop him from cuming as Sirius pulled him over his lap  
"because I want you to take control" stated James with a smile

"and that's the way we like it" said Sirius as Remus smiled lightly "how long were you playing before we got here?"  
"about ten minutes" answered an unashamed James  
"alright that's 10 swats from each of us" said Remus as Sirius quickly started giving James his 10  
James moaned as he was spanked loving it

Sirius smirked as he gave James his spanking feeling his cock poking into his thigh as he did so  
James was ready to be filled but he knew Remus would put the cock ring on first   
When Sirius was done spanking James Remus took his turn his coming slower but hitting harder  
By the time Remus was done James had a cherry red ass

"alright, who do you want in your ass and who do you want in your mouth?" Sirius asked making Remus blush at his bluntness  
"Padfoot" moaned out James as he tried to decide

"Oh want it doggy style?" Sirius asked as he wanted confirmation before he shifted  
James looked back and nodded

Sirius smirked and shifted as Remus moved James onto all fours on the bed as a much younger looking but not smaller black dog mounted James and slowly pushed into his hole  
Moaning out James started to push back

Sirius feeling this pushed in all the way before starting to hump in and out of James hole as Remus moved to kneel in front of James his 12 inch cock right in his face  
Quickly James started licking at Remus's cock loving the flavor

Sirius thrust hard and fast into James as Remus started pushing his cock into his mouth  
James moaned as he was used by his lovers and he was loving every second of it

Remus started to lightly thrust in and out of his mouth while Sirius kept up his fast hard thrusting his knot smacking into the outside of his hole on each thrust  
Pushing back to try and take the knot James hummed around Remus

Sirius humped for another couple of minutes before his knot forced it's way into James and he came filling his hole with thick doggy seed as Remus kept gently fucking hi mouth  
Loud moans and groans reverberated around Remus's cock while it was fucking James's mouth 

Remus didn't last long with James moaning around his cock and he came filling his friends mouth as he snapped out of his flashback only to find his hand in his pants covered in cum  
Harry was just finishing up classes for the day and heading to his dorm  
"Mr. Potter" called out Professor McGonagall "the headmaster would like to see you"  
Looking slightly worried Harry made his way to the Headmaster's Office

"you've done nothing wrong Potter, events have taken place that you should be aware of" She said as she led him to the headmaster office  
Harry entered wondering what was going on

as he entered he saw Professor Dumbledore and an auror who identified herself as Amelia Bones head of the DMLE  
"why am I here" Harry asked uncertain  
"You have no doubt heard about the criminal Sirius Black who broke out of Azkaban over this last summer yes?" Amelia Bones asked as both Professors watched on  
"yes I heard of him" replied Harry wondering what it had to do with me

"well this morning Professor Lupin brought a rat to Professor McGonagall which he claimed to be an animagus" she started explaining "the rat turned out to be a man named Peter Pettigrew, have you heard that name?"  
"he was supposed to have been killed by Sirius Black" Harry said with a little shock

"Indeed, during his interrogation it was revealed that everything Black had been sent to Azkaban for was actually done by him" She explained "now the reason this should matter to you is that Sirius Black was named as your godfather by your parents, as such he is your legal guardian now that he has been pardoned" she was then interrupted by Dumbledore "as I keep telling you Amelia not only would Sirius be mentally insane, but Harry needs to stay at the Dursley's for his own protection" he said to her sounding exasperated "and yet you refuse to tell me what this so called protection is"  
Harry spoke up and said "blood wards"

Her eyes widened "tell me Mr. Potter do your relatives love you?" she asked as she glared at the headmaster who cowered under her gaze  
"no they don't" Harry said glumly and asked "how will we find Sirius Black" around that time Snuffles had heard students talking and quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office

"Mr. Potter you should be aware that no blood ward would hold when the blood that binds it isn't strengthened by the love of those it is meant to protect" she said around the time that a scratching noise could be heard from the door  
Harry shocked at the revelation opened the door to let in the source of the sound which turned out to be Snuffles 

Sirius came bounding into the room and stood before Professor McGonagall and nosed at the pocket where she kept her wand  
Harry wondered what Snuffles was doing 

Professor Mcgonagall pulled her wand and Sirius barked and sat in front of her having been in this form so long that he didn't have the power to change back  
Harry was astounded as his beloved dog turned human, taking in the tattered garb, pale skin, and over grown hair Harry could see he was a handsome man when cleaned up

"So I hear I've been cleared of all charges" Sirius said with a smirk as everyone but Dumbledore stared at him "indeed Mr. Black, here is your pardon in case anyone tries to dispute it before the morning Prophet" Amelia said handing him some parchment "you should be pleased to know all dementors have been recalled at the ones here at Hogwarts have already left"  
Harry could only stare in disbelief that his dog was actual his godfather 

Sirius winked at him as he and Harry were allowed to leave under the premise of getting to know each other "so baby, surprise" he said with a shrug and looking a little sheepish as soon as they get away from the office  
Harry hugged Sirius and said "now we can do more right"

"of course, but first lets go surprise an old friend" he said as he led the way to the defense classroom  
"okay" Harry said while handing his wand to Sirius so he could cast a few spells to clean his appearance up a little

Sirius smiled and did so looking more clean cut now but his hair was still shoulder length, he also repaired his outfit which was what he'd been given when he was sent to Azkaban and transfigured it into a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans before handing Harry back his wand as they continued on to the Defense classroom

when they arrived Harry stood to the side and let Sirius take the lead  
Sirius opened the door to see the room empty seeing the office door open he walked up motioning for Harry to follow and stopped in the door way as he saw Remus asleep on the couch in his office "now what am I supposed to do with that man" he said as he shook his head  
"should we wake Professor Lupin up?" Harry asked while cutely tilting his head

Sirius smirked and walked over to the sleeping man "yes Harry we should, would baby like to play with him?" he asked as he lifted the mans robe and started undoing his pants  
blushing Harry nodded his head while remembering his dreams that included Professor Lupin  
Sirius smirked and pulled Remus's pants down to his knees revealing his flaccid 14 incher "hm bigger than the last time I saw it" he said as he motioned Harry over  
Harry quickly walked over and dropped to his knees between Lupin's legs

Sirius smirked and pushed Harry's head to the cock "go on baby his milk is delicious" he said from experience since after James finally got Lily in 7th year they went back and forth bottoming for the other  
Harry slowly licked the soft cock trying to wake it up and then work to get milk

Remus moaned in his sleep as his cock hardened as Sirius watched Harry lick the mans cock "that's it baby, keep going" he encouraged the hand on Harry's head running through his hair  
Moaning at the praise Harry started to slid his mouth down the hardening cock

Remus groaned out as he blearily opened his eyes to see Sirius smirking above him as he felt what he guessed was a mouth around his cock "look baby, he's awake" Sirius said to Harry  
Harry peered up while his mouth continued sucking 

Remus blinked "Sirius, whose sucking my cock?" he asked the man not daring to look "oh it's only our pup" Sirius responded with a wide grin as Remus's eyes widened and he looked down to confirm that yes his student Harry Potter was sucking his cock as he laid back with a groan  
Wanting to please Lupin, Harry swallowed down to the base and reached his hands up to play with his heavy nuts

"fuck Harry" Remus groaned out and Sirius laughed "he prefers to be called baby" the man informed as Harry went to town on the mans cock  
Harry sucked with all his might and bobbed his head fast

Remus didn't last long as it had been too long since he'd last been touched by another as he came into Harry's mouth "drink all your milk baby" Sirius said as he pet Harry's hair  
Harry quickly swallowed all of his milk and cleaned Lupin's cock before pulling off and asking "was that good Papa" while looking at Sirius

"That was perfect baby, what do you think Remus" he asked the man who was panting trying to catch his breath "fuck I missed that, and I missed you" he said as he stared lovingly at Sirius  
"what now Papa" asked Harry with a little yawn


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing   
> we also would like to give a shout out to everyone that bookmarked and subscribed or left kudos

Sirius and Remus slept peacefully for many hours with Harry cuddled between them looking like a son and his dads except that they weren't all full dressed since Remus never pulled his pants back up  
Slowly Harry woke from his peaceful slumber blinking before remembering what happened earlier

both adults slept on each nuzzling his neck in their sleeps  
Harry decided to show his love to his Papa and Uncle so he slowly slid down and pulled his Papa's cock from his pants before taking turns sucking both of them

They both moaned in their sleep as their cocks quickly hardened under Harry's attentions both fully hard within a matter of seconds  
Slowly Harry licked each cock till it was coated in his saliva 

Both Sirius and Remus were starting to wake up but neither was awake enough to realize what Harry was up to

Harry decided to suprise his Uncle. So he lifted himself into position and slowly slid down his Uncle Moony's thick cock  
Moony moaned out as his eyes snapped open "good morning to you too baby" he said in a groggy and raspy voice  
Harry moaned and leaned up kissing his Uncle good morning while rubbing his Papa's Hard cock

Sirius kept sleeping "he's a heavy sleeper, he won't wake up till he's cum" Remus informed pulling back from the kiss for a second before diving back in as Harry rode him

Moaning Harry decided after his Uncle came he would ride his Papa until he woke up  
Remus didn't last long as he had just woken and Harry was the first piece of ass he'd had since Sirius was sent to Azkaban  
Harry moaned as he was filled with cum 

"that was perfect baby" Remus said and kissed Harry's forehead as he stopped cuming  
"thank you Uncle" Harry said as he slowly pulled off of Remus and moved to ride Sirus

"would you like me to touch you while you ride him" Remus asked as he watched Harry slide himself onto the sleeping Sirius's cock  
"You can Uncle" moaned Harry as he started bouncing on his Papa's cock

Remus smiled and cupped Harry's cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down as the boy rode Sirius while he slept on letting out light moans and alternately sighing Harry's and Remus's names  
Harry shot a load into his Uncle's hand and kept bouncing on his Papa

Sirius was unconsciously thrusting up into Harry's bouncing as Remus brought his hand up to the boy's mouth  
Harry happily lapped up his cum and moaned at the taste

Sirius awoke moaning out Harry's name as his cum spilled into his hole as Remus kept his hand at Harry's mouth until it was completely clean  
"Morning Papa" moaned Harry as he saw his Papa wake up

"morning pup" he said as he panted for breath while pulling Harry down for a kiss as Remus wiped the boy's saliva off on his shirt  
"what are we doing today" Harry asked in curiosity as he slowly standing as his hole leaked a little cum

"well it is Saturday, so what say we gather your family here and spend the day together" Sirius suggested as Remus quirked an eyebrow "how many know about Harry?"  
"can we Papa" Harry asked in excitement 

"of course we can pup" Sirius said as he helped Harry off his cock "as for who knows all the Weaslys except the girl, Oliver Wood, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Cedric Diggory" Remus's eyes were wide at the list of students who knew  
"you forgot Big Brother Lee" Harry pipped up  
Sirius face-palmed "knew I was forgetting someone" he said making Remus chuckle even as he was shocked at how many knew "that is a lot of family you have there cub"  
"and they all love me for me" stated Harry with a fond smile

"well then lets get dressed and call them all together" Sirius said as he pulled his pants up "we can use my room in the staff wing, it's large enough for us all and private" Remus suggested as they left his office and went off to gather their large family  
"okay I will get the them Papa, Uncle " Harry said as he quickly got dressed

"here give this to the Weasley twins so you can find us" Remus said giving the boy the map making Sirius's eyes widen at seeing it  
"okay Uncle Moony" was all Harry said as he ran out to collect his family 

Sirius and Remus watched him run off before heading to Remus's quarters at a more sedate pace as they chatted amicably  
Harry quickly found the twins and explained everything to them before handing the map to them

"now where did you get this baby?" one asked as the other activated it to be sure it was the real thing  
"Uncle Moony told me to give it to you" Harry said with a little confusion

"did you just say Uncle Moony?" they asked as one as they went starry eyed  
"yes him and Papa want to meet everyone in his room" Harry said while giving the twins a list of who they had to gather

they looked at the map and found everyone "they're all at breakfast" the one with the map said and they started heading down as the one with the map scanned it "Harry this map doesn't list nicknames" he informed as he didn't spot Moony on it  
"Uncle Moony is Professor Lupin" Harry cheerfully stated as he led the way to gather everyone

The twins eyes widened and they planned to wring the man for all the pranking knowledge he contained as they followed after Harry  
Harry quickly made his rounds gathering all of his family before looking to the twins to lead the way to his Uncle's room

They did so at a fast pace wanting to meet their idol neither noticing the dot labeled as Sirius right next to it, they reached the door and threw it opened only for them all to grow hard at the hot sight of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin making out on a couch completely naked showing of their lithe builds packed with tight muscles  
"Papa, Uncle we are here did you contact Daddy?" Harry said in joy not the least bit phased 

"yes he should be over in..." the floo flared up and Arthur stepped through "now" Sirius said without missing a beat making Remus roll his eyes  
Harry ran up and hugged Arthur as Bill and Charlie stepped out of the floo

Arthur hugged back and surveyed the new family members "how many of you are willing to bottom? Cause Harry might be willing but I doubt he's quite up to handling the lot of us."  
Shyly Theo and Terry raised there hands to show they would bottom

Arthur smiled kindly at them "don't worry boys, we won't try and force you to be like Harry" he said seeing how shy they were "unless you want to be what Harry is?"  
Terry said shyly "not as young but still treated as a little brother by everyone but Harry"

"that could be done, I place Harry as early toddler so around 4-5 so how about 6-7 for you?" Arthur suggested  
Nodding his head Terry looked over to find the Weasleys and Harry already naked

Arthur walked over to Terry and stripped him and cupped his length "this seems to be quite nice for a boy your age, but I think a little too big" he said as he stroked it "how would you feel if I shrank it?"  
"how much" Terry asked nervously not sure about messing with his size

"how about down to lets say 8 inches?" he asked looking at the boy's face for his reaction "it can easily be undone if you don't like it"  
"okay" Terry replied once he plucked up the courage noticing that Harry had got everyone else to strip

Arthur muttered the spell keeping the cock in hand as it shrank down to the agreed upon size "how's that son?" he asked as he motioned Theo over wanting to have the same conversation to see where he stood on this  
"perfect Daddy" Terry said as Theo walked up and let Arthur know that he would bottom but he would not be a child while remaining polite  
"that's perfectly fine" he said to Theo as he continued playing with Terry's shrunken cock as he watched the twins start playing with Harry "why don't you go play with the others Theo while I play with Terry here"

Terry moaned and started helping Arthur strip. While Theo approached Bill and Charlie  
The 2 smiled at him as they moved so Bill was behind him and Charlie in front as they began stripping Theo, meanwhile Arthur was completely naked and smiling kindly at Terry while continuing to stroke his shrunken cock as the twins now had Harry bouncing on their cocks as they knelled on the floor  
Terry slowly slid to his knees in order to take Arthur in to his mouth, While Theo was now fully naked stroking Bill and Charlie. Harry was moaning out from the twins abuse of his prostate and looked over at the ones waiting there turn 

Lee, Ron, Cedric, Oliver, and Blaise were stroking their cocks calmly deciding who would play with who next while Remus and Sirius got reacquainted with each others bodies  
Harry bounced as hard as he could while taking in the sight of Terry sucking their Daddy. While Theo was now sucking Bill and getting fucked by Charlie

Arthur smiled down at Terry "would you like to ride me son?" he asked as he ran a hand through the boy's hair as he watched his children playing with the other boys  
Terry looked up and let out a delighted moan at the thought of riding is new Daddy

Arthur smiled and conjured a chair and sitting down and motioning Terry to sit in his lap "I'm going to stretch you first" he said to the boy as the others continued what they were doing  
Terry nodded his head in understanding and heard a loud moan from Harry and the Twins

Arthur pushed a finger into the boy's hole as he looked over to see the twins pull out of Harry and set him down some of their cum spilling out as Ron moved to fill his hole and Blaise went to fill his mouth  
Harry happily took both in while Terry moaned at the fingering and Theo had taken Bill's load and was now being fucked by Charlie

Arthur inserted a second finger and started scissoring the boy as he thrust them in and out as he watched the other boys in action  
Terry groaned and pushed back on the fingers while begging "please Daddy, fill me up"  
Arthur smiled and pulled out his fingers before lining his cock up to Terry's hole "go at your own pace" he said kindly as he looked over to see Ron and Blaise cum and move away as Cedric got under Harry and pushed his cock in and Oliver did the same from behind as Lee took the boy's mouth while Sirius and Remus were making out and frotting heavily as Charlie and Bill laid Theo down and rubbed his cock and balls as the kissed and licked over his body both having gotten off inside the boy's hole  
Terry slowly slid down his Daddy's cock moaning out loud, loving the stretch. Theo was moaning out as he was liked all over by the two oldest Weasley boys. Harry let out a groan as he was stretched by Cedric and Oliver while he sucked on Lee

Arthur praised Terry as he ran a hand along the boy's back in a petting motion as the others continued on  
Terry slid all the way to his base moaning at the full feeling

"that's it son you feel so good wrapped around my cock" Arthur said as he placed a kiss on Terry's forehead  
Terry moaned and started to bounce up and down his Daddy's shaft 

Arthur moaned as the boy's tight hole slid up and down his shaft as he moved a hand to stroke the boy's cock as he kissed his neck  
Groaning Terry sped up trying to make his Daddy cum first. Harry was busy but he had shot a load of cum on Cedric's stomach causing his hole to squeeze Cedric and Oliver's cocks

"yeah that's it just a bit longer" Arthur praised as he continued stroking the boy's cock as Cedric and Oliver cum into Harry's clenching hole as Bill and Charlie continue pleasuring Theo both Remus and Sirius were cuddling as they'd cum their seed squished between them  
Terry bounced even harder while Harry kept sucking Lee as the whole orgy was winding down now 

Arthur came slamming Terry down as he flooded the boy's hole as Lee came down Harry's throat while Charlie took Theo's balls into his mouth while Bill sucked on his cock  
Terry shot the load he had been holding back as he was filled. Harry swallowed down Lee's cum before cuddling with his family having already came him self. Leaving Theo as the only one left to cum

Bill and Charlie continued working Theo's cock and balls respectively as the ran their hands all over his body even going so far as to twist and pinch his nipples  
Theo could not last long and was moaning out "I'm cumming"  
Bill gave a hard suck and drank down the boy's cum as Charlie stood and conjured a bed large enough to fit them all in the center of the room as the others moved over and climbed on with Harry and Terry being stuffed in the middle as the babies in the family  
Harry gave a sigh and said "I love my Family" while also wondering who else would join his family not realizing he voiced this thought

"and we love you" Arthur said speaking for the group as they nodded and snuggled down into their cuddle pile  
Harry suddenly was hit with an overwhelming need to use the bathroom and started to wiggle trying to get up

"What's wrong baby?" Sirius asked as he felt Harry wiggle against him  
"I really have to pee Papa" Harry said in urgency 

"There aren't bathrooms in the teachers quarters the closest one is at the other end of the hall" Remus informed as his older brothers snickered as Ron summoned his bag "it's a good thing I held onto these then" he said as he pulled out the pull up he'd offered Harry before  
Harry blushed as his Papa slid them on and he lost control of his bladder quickly filling it with pee not noticing that a few others also had the need to pee  
They all looked at each other and smirked as Harry finished "good thing those are more absorbent cause of the magic" Ron said as he moved around to straddled Harry and placed his flaccid cock down the front and let loose his own stream  
Harry moaned as he could feel the warm stream on his body while a few thoughts entered his mind thinking about what it would taste like

Terry moved up and placed his cock at Harry's mouth "hey little brother want some lemonade" he asked in a slightly childish tone but sounding more mature than Harry  
Harry nodded his head and opened his mouth to take Terry in to his mouth

as soon as his cock was in Harry's mouth he let loose and started pissing into his mouth as Ron moved away as Theo rolled Harry to his side careful to make sure Terry's cock stayed inside his mouth and put his own flaccid cock down the back of the pull up and let go of his control his stream strong and hard as it hit Harry's ass before being absorbed into his padding  
Harry moaned at the taste aware he was being watched by all of his family

Terry finished peeing and pulled from Harry's mouth at the same time as Theo finished pissing into the back of his pull up "how did you like my lemonade?" Terry asked as the twins and Lee the only others who needed to pee moved to take their turns but waited for his answer  
Blushing Harry said "it was a strong unique taste, that I like Big Brother"

"the twins smirked and had Lee go behind Harry to piss into the back of the pull up as they both placed their cocks at Harry's mouth "think you can take them both?" they asked him  
Harry started nodding his head and pulling both into his mouth for them to fill his belly with their urine  
Once inside they began pissing as one their streams weaker than Terry's as Lee kept pissing hard his urine flowing over Harry's bubble butt  
Harry happily swallowed all of the twins urine as he felt the pull-up stop absorbing Lee's heavy stream of piss

Lee stopped his stream as he saw some leak out and pulled away as the twins finished peeing in his mouth Lee took their place as his bladder was still quite full  
Harry was starting to get a belly from all the urine he was drinking 

Lee's stream started to slow after a couple of minutes before coming to a stop he pulled out and wiped off the little dribbles on Harry's lips before everyone moved back to their positions and cuddled back down  
Harry let out a little burp and giggled as he rubbed his belly while his Papa vanished his soaked Pull-up  
"did you like your pull up baby?" Arthur asked the boy as the other boy's giggled at Harry's burp  
Harry nodded his head and nuzzled into the group  
"I'll send some to Remus so he can pass them on" Arthur said as everyone cuddled in close ready to have a small nap after all the fun they'd had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review with your suggestions on what you want to see we may not do everything but if we like it we may use it


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to everyone that likes the story and gave a kudos, bookmarked or subscribed

Harry had been looking forward to the summer since SIrius was freed he was told about Potter Manner and how big it was 

The twins and Ron were also excited as they'd been invited to spend the summer there. Not all was good though as Ginny had caught them with Harry and went crying to their mom about how she was supposed to be with Harry and how he wasn't supposed to be a poofter  
Harry had been lucky to be in Remus's rooms when he received the howler and both his Daddy and Papa were there with him

Molly's howler screeched at him about how if he didn't leave her sons she'd disown the three of them, Arthur apologized as he left the next day the Prophet front page was plastered with the story that Arthur had divorced Molly for threatening to disown his children thankfully Harry's involvement was kept off the pages thanks to the stocks Sirius had in the paper  
Harry had stayed curled up and refused to leave the room until everyone worked together and coaxed him out

not too long after Ginny through an even bigger fit and Arthur was forced to disown her, he left the burrow with Molly as he and the boys were due to move in with Harry. Percy opted to move in with his girlfriend Penelope as they had become betrothed shortly after his parents divorce  
So we find a giddy Harry bouncing in his seat on the train in pure excitement to no longer have to live with the Dursleys 

The twins and Ron were chuckling at Harry's excitement "if you're gonna bounce Harry I got something for you to do it on" the youngest Weasley said with a smirk as he whipped out his hard cock and waggled it at the baby  
Harry moved over and stripped before removing the plug so he could slid down the thick cock 

"yeah that's it baby, bounce on big bro's cock" Ron encouraged as he kissed Harry as the twins whipped out their own cocks and stroked them as they watched  
Harry moaned into the kiss and bounced as hard as he could loving his big brother's cock and happy that a bunch of his family would be living together with him 

Ron groaned and thrust up into the ass bouncing on his cock as he moved his hands to grope his firm bubble butt  
Reaching out Harry grabbed hold of the Twins cocks and stroked them in time with Ron's thrust but all three forgot something

The compartment door opened and Lee, Oliver, Theo, Terry, Cedric, and Blaise came tumbling in "oh c'mon you started without us" Lee whined as Cedric closed and warded the door against intrusion and eavesdropping  
Harry moaned at the sight of the rest of his family and knew that they would be popping over throughout the summer 

for the rest of the train ride Harry's family played with him filling him with cum, as they approached Ron plugged him back up and they all got dressed Harry's robes being spelled to hide his stomach bulge  
Harry walked off the train and saw his family waiting by the Barrier so ran over and hugged Sirius tightly  
The Weasley boys followed at a slower pace along with the other friends who just popped over to say when they'd be able to visit, Sirius caught Harry and picked him up chuckling as he felt the stomach bulge that was hidden from sight "feels like someone had a fun trip on the train"  
Nodding his head Harry asked why they were near the barrier and if they had contacted the Dursleys to tell them not to come

"we let them know, but there was a friend of Dudley's that insisted he meet us" Sirius said as he carried Harry through the barrier Arthur and Remus herding the others through, on the other side was the brown haired blue eyed Eric who smiled when he saw Harry "hey baby, how you been?"  
Harry jumped when he saw it was Eric and hopped down to run and hug the tall muscular boy 

Eric twirled Harry around as soon as he was in his arms "I missed you baby" he said and kissed the top of Harry's head  
"I missed you too but ..." Harry looked down unsure how to tell Eric everything and that he now had a real Daddy, Papa, Uncle along with all his brothers and cousins

"don't worry your Papa explained everything, he also fixed things so I could stay with you" Eric said as he tilted the boy's head up and kissed him lightly on the lips  
Harry smiled brightly and pulled Eric over to his brothers to introduce him as they prepared to leave

Arthur, Remus, and Sirius gathered the boys Sirius taking Harry and Eric, the twins with their dad and Remus had Ron as they apparated the group to Potter Manor  
Smiling Harry knew he was home and felt wonderful 

The adults took the boys on a tour of the manor before Sirius lead everyone down into the dungeons that he'd retrofitted into a sex chamber with all manner of things they could use to play with their baby  
Harry was amazed at how many toys his Papa had gotten for them and leaned up to kiss him in thanks

"I planned for the future when designing this room, it'll take years to use all this" he said as he smiled down at his happy baby "now I believe Moony has a surprise for you" he said and Remus nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him to a side room while the others looked at the sex toys  
Harry followed his uncle wondering what he wanted and then remembered that the full moon was in a week   
Inside the room was decked out to look like a wolf's den with furs all over "the door is engraved with runes that will keep me in during the full moon, Moony sees you as his cub so you'll spend them here with me" he tells his cub with a lust filled look as he lightly pats his bottom  
Moaning as the plug was shifted because of the pat Harry nodded his head not worried in the least for his own safety 

"now there's something over there under the furs you should go look at" Moony says with a smile  
arry moved to the furs wondering what it could be and was amazed to find a Bambi Onesie in a the same colors as Prongs and started crying

"you'll wear this during the full moons" Remus said as he walked over and held the happy crying boy and kissed the top of his head  
"thank you" Harry said as he hugged his uncle and kissed him 

"you're welcome cub" he said as he picked the boy up and carried him from the room the others had finished looking through the toys and decided that they would play with them tomorrow as the boys were tired aside from Eric, who since he hadn't seen Harry in the past nine months was told he'd have Harry to himself for the rest of the day  
Harry was surprised that he was handed to Eric by himself and the rest of his family left

"so, what do you wanna do first baby?" Eric asked as he held his boy with ease as he walked over to a bed against the far wall  
leaning up and kissing Eric while groping the bulge in his pants

Eric smiled and stripped Harry as he laid him on the bed and smiled as he saw his bulging stomach "want me to add to this baby?" he asked as he stroked the boy's stomach  
Nodding his head Harry moved to pull Eric's cock out

Eric smiled and let him his hard 7 incher springing up and lightly smacking Harry's face as he let his pants and underwear spill down and pool around his feet as he pulled his shirt off  
Harry let his eyes take in how much more muscular Eric was compared to 9 months ago and reached out to feel his pecs

"you like, joined the wrestling team" Eric said proud of his well earned muscles "had fun with a couple of the small fries, teased them during practice and fucked 'em afterwards" he said with a smirk  
Letting out a moan at the thought of seeing Eric defeat other guys in Wrestling in a skin tight suit Harry blushed red

"I brought my uniform along" he said with a teasing smirk knowing the sight of him in his green leotard was a big turn on for a lot of the guys he wrestled and gave him a couple of easy wins when he'd managed to get his opponent off in the middle of a match  
"who will you wrestle?" Harry asked tilting his head in confusion  
"apparently Remus was it? Well he's a halfblood, his muggle mother insisted he went to our type of schools and he learned wrestling" Eric said as he rubbed Harry's head "he plans to teach our brothers so I can practice over the summer"  
Harry let out a loud moan at the thought of all his brothers wrestling and caught on to Eric saying Our so Harry asked "our?"

"Your Papa adopted me" Eric said simply as he smiled down at Harry "you're really my baby bro now"  
Harry jumped up in joy and hugged Eric tight not caring for the how just happy to have a new brother

Eric caught him and chuckled as his cock slid between his cheeks "now lets see about sating that hole of yours" he said as he turned and flopped backwards onto the bed with Harry in his arms  
Harry moaned as he felt Eric's strong body when they landed on the bed

Eric ran his hands along Harry's back "how about you ride big brother's cock" he suggested to his baby brother as he eased the plug out of Harry's hole  
"ok" Harry said as he slid his hole down the shaft of his brother's thick cock feeling it stretch his hole

Eric moaned out and smiled up at him as he ran his hands over Harry's hairless form  
Nipples erect and a lovely blush Harry looked like an angel to Eric and felt him throb in his hole

"so beautiful" Eric said his eyes alight with lust and awe as he stared up at Harry and slid his hands up to rub the boys chest and pinch his nipples lightly thrusting up into his hole  
Harry blushed harder and bounced on Eric's thick cock moaning out while moving his hands to feel Eric's muscles 

"you feel perfect" he groaned out as Harry bounced on his cock and he twisted and pinched the boy's nipples flexing his muscles under his touch  
"so do you" Harry groaned in reply running his fingers over Eric's own nipples

Eric thrust up and moaned his nipples having grown sensitive from being rubbed by his leotard when he wrestled and pinched Harry's encouragingly  
Showing off his flexibility Harry leaned down to suck one nipple and pinched the other while still bouncing on Eric's thick 7 inches 

"Oh god~" Eric moaned out as his cock twitched in Harry's ass starting to leak pre as he thrust up into it  
Harry groaned as he felt his own orgasm approaching and bit the nipple in his mouth before switching over to bite the other one

on the second bite Eric moaned out and thrust deep as he came into Harry filling him with his seed  
With a moan Harry shot his load into Eric's abs and pulled off looking thoroughly debauched 

"that was wonderful baby" Eric said as he grabbed the plug and pushed it back into Harry  
Giggling Harry moved and licked his cum up from the abs 

Eric chuckled as it lightly tickled "anything else you wanna do?" he asked Harry as he carded his fingers through the boy's hair  
"do you want to explore the Manner?" Harry asked happy and sated for the moment 

"sounds fun" he said and walked over seeing a carrier with a dildo in it he smirked and put it on and slid the plug from Harry and placing him into it facing out from him  
Harry moaned out as the dildo hit his prostate and he felt safe 

Eric walked up the stairs chuckling as Harry bounced in the carrier with each step  
As they explored the many rooms they found many interesting like a memory room filled with memories of Sexual Encounters, a huge Bathroom, a gym for Wrestling, a Library and a kitchen with a surprising occupant   
"Baby Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said excitedly as he bounced over while Eric stood still not having seen a house elf only having been told about them  
"Dobby" Harry screamed in joy at seeing the little house elf and saw Eric's confusion so explained everything about Dobby while getting some snacks

"it's nice to meet you Dobby, could I get a bottle of Harry's special milk?" Eric asked of Dobby having been told that there were some bottles of cum which were charmed to keep it warm each one being a mix of all the family's seed  
Looking up in excitement Harry said "please Dobby" as he was thirsty

Dobby bounced to the storage crate which held them and came back carrying it "here you go Baby Master Harry" he said giving him the bottle  
Happily Harry took the bottle that was labeled 'blend three' wondering who's cum was in it   
Eric chuckled knowing blend three was him, Ron, Blaise, and Theo as he bid Dobby farewell and continued exploring the manor and smiling as he peeked into a room "found your room" he said heading in  
Harry looked up and stopped sucking at the sight that greeted him

The room was decked out as a baby's wet dream with stuffed animals all over and the walls decorated with snitches flitting about and the ceiling being painted to show an ongoing quidditch match and on the wall opposite his bed which had crib guards was a portrait of James which smiled and waved at Harry "hey son, I see they're taking good care of you"  
All Harry could say was "Dad" before he started crying at how much he was loved by his family

James smiled as Eric comforted the crying boy bouncing him in the carrier gently as he grabbed the bottle and lightly pushed it to Harry's mouth  
Harry was so happy that he actually lost control of his magic and made a wish that came true  
James's portrait glowed and James pushed forth from it much to everyone's surprise "well, this is new" he said with a small smile as he walked over to them his portrait now just a landscape  
Harry reached out and waited to be lifted by his dad  
James smiled some tears in his eyes as he lifted his child from the carrier and held him for the first time in almost 13 years taking deep breaths of Harry's scent "I love you son" he said as he kissed his forehead  
Burying his head into his Dad's neck Harry breathed in deeply loving the sent even as he heard the sound of running coming towards his room

Remus burst into the room followed by Sirius both having sensed Harry's magic flare and the familiar feel of James's magic scream through the manor "Prongs!" they both shouted as they hurried over and joined the hug  
Harry moaned as he was squeezed in the hug blushing hard and incredibly happy


	9. Tradition

That night was filled with emotions at the return of James, Harry spent the night being held by him while everyone else looked on at the scene 

the days leading up to the full moon were spent with James bonding with Harry the others leaving them to it as they spent time acting as the father and son they were and having sex  
Harry learned that he did not inherit his Dad's cock and got more of his mom then he thought 

James frequently teased Harry as his own cock was true to all Potters and was a nice 16 inches due to the centaur blood which must have been diluted by Lily's non-magical genetics  
Harry blushed every time his Father teased him but found that he loved the taste of his cock and his cum was a true one of a kind taste

the night of the full moon found the Marauders plus Harry in the safe room "hey Harry, I brought something special for tonight" James said wanting the first full moon with his son to be memorable as he pulled out a cage for his cock which would stop him from getting hard and handed it to the boy  
With no Shame Harry slipped the cage on as well as his Onesie that had the ass removed to give access to his hole that had already been prepared by the twins and Daddy before he entered the Den with Dad, Papa and Uncle Moony  
they all cooed at him as he looked adorable in the Onesie as James and Sirius shifted James's form making Harry look even more like a fawn  
Harry knew not to move until Moony was done Transforming and scented him to make sure he was his cub

the shift was much smoother as he didn't take the wolfsbane as he had his pack with him and he came over sniffing Harry all over and let out a pleased growl and licked the boy's cheek  
Giggling Harry kissed Moony on the nose and waited for him to make his move wondering who would go first since it was all up to Moony

Moony walked over to Prongs and nudged him towards Harry  
Harry saw that his Dad's cock was even thicker now and got down on to his hands and knees as he approached him

James's cock was completely hard and though still the same length it was now 3 inches wide as he pushed it to Harry's hole and slowly pushed into his well prepped ass  
Moaning out as his hole was stretched wide Harry wiggled back to take more of his Dad's thick cock into him

Prongs taking that as permission shoved his whole cock into Harry letting out the deer equivalent to a moan  
groaning Harry saw a lump push out the stomach of the onesie and moved one hand to rub it 

James shivered as he felt his hand push on his cock and gave a quick thrust  
Moaning out Harry started to drool as his prostate was abused by his Dad

James started thrusting pulling almost all the way out and giving long slow thrusts letting Harry feel every inch of his cock as he fucked him  
Harry loved it and was in heaven at the strong fucking 

James kept the same pace wanting it to last and torture his son a bit as he knew his son wouldn't be able to get off  
Harry could see Padfoot and Moony watching and it just made the whole thing hotter to him

Padfoot got bored and nudged Moony for permission before walking over and lifting his leg showing off his cock as he pointed at Harry's face as he let loose and started pissing on it as James kept up his brutally slow and strong thrusts  
Harry's moaning mouth swallowed the stream of piss as his hole was ravaged 

Prongs thrusts became faster and harder as he got close to climaxing as he pounded Harry's hole as Padfoot's stream petered out and he sat on his haunches to wait his turn  
With a moan Harry felt something sliding out of his still soft cock and looked to see that his Dad's thrusts had milked his cum from him with no orgasm 

Padfoot let out chuffs of laughter as he saw the wet spot and smelled the cum as Prongs thrust his whole cock in and came hard causing Harry to bloat  
The thick Cervidae cum filled up Harry quickly making him bloat and when his Dad slid out none of the cum did because of its thickness

Moony nodded at Padfoot and he happily bounded around as Prongs came around so Harry could lick his now soft cock clean as Padfoot shoved into him and started thrusting hard and fast humping away much like the horny dog he was  
Harry licked all around the large soft cock in front of him while feeling the familiar pounding of his Papa's doggy cock

Padfoot kept going having built up his stamina as Prongs pushed the head of his cock into Harry's mouth and started pissing as he had a habit of doing after cuming, a habit which had turned Lily off big time  
Harry moaned as he swallowed the warm golden liquid and felt Papa pound his hole

Padfoot pounded Harry's hole for a good 20 minutes before cuming not knotting him like he normally would as Moony wouldn't like it as both he and Prongs moved and curled up on the fur as the werewolf came over and nudged the boy onto his back  
Rolling over showed how big of a cum belly Harry now had and he saw how big Moony was

Moony's cock was a 4 inch wide 18 inch long beast of a cock which was leaking pre coating the front of Harry's onesie as he laid on the boy and ground against him marking him with his pre  
Harry moved his hands to lightly stroke the huge cock as his hole twitched in excitement

Moony let out a howl before moving his cock to line up with Harry's hole before driving it all in at once  
Harry let out a scream as he was speared by the monstrous cock

Moony stilled once he bottomed out inside Harry his cock making his cum bulge push further out as he waited for the boy to adjust to his humongous size  
Harry took a few minutes to get use to the huge cock but when he was he wiggled his hips to let Moony know

Moony let out a growl to stop him before thrusting slowly not wanting to hurt the boy as he slid his pulsating cock in and out  
Moaning out at the slow thrusts that pushed cum in deeper Harry moved his hands to support his body

Moony kept the slow pace loving the sight of the cock bulge move in the boy  
Harry was starting to get overloaded by pleasure but fought to stay awake

Moony seeing the trouble the boy was having knotted him and came staying lodged int the boy and nudging his arms trying to get him to hold on long enough to get him to the furs  
Harry Wrapped his arms around Moony's neck and held on while his belly now looked like he was ready to give birth from all the cum in him

Moony moved slowly to the furs before laying on top of Harry as Prongs and Padfoot curled around them  
Harry passed out until the sun rose   
during the night Moony had shifted back his cock slipping out slow enough for Harry's hole to close and keep the cum in  
Harry groaned as he woke up and tried to stand but failed because his stomach was to big

Remus smiled at him and James and Sirius chuckled having turned back after they woke making Remus roll his eyes and pick Harry up leaving the 2 laughing like hyenas at Harry's state "how are you feeling cub?"  
"full Moony" Harry said while gently rubbing his belly feeling the cum slosh around and then asked "how do you feel"

"surprisingly good" he said as he smiled down at him "want me to help you get some of that out?" he asked the boy softly as he carried him to the bathroom  
"I don't want to waste it I wish there was a way to use it" Harry said then heard a pop signaling Dobby

Dobby held a mixing bowl "Dobby knows how to cook with cum Baby Master Harry" he suggested with eager eyes making Remus chuckle "up to you cub"  
"okay Dobby" Harry said then let out a groan as Dobby used his magic to remove all of the cum leaving a large amount of air in Harry that only had one way out

Remus knew what was coming and smirked as he pressed on Harry's stomach as Dobby popped off to get cooking wanting to make treats for Harry  
Harry let out a loud fart as the air escaped and blushed in embarrassment of the sound

"sh it's alright cub" Remus consoled as he helped Harry release the air knowing it would've been worse if it had happened around the others  
When all the air was out Harry blushed and then his stomach growled so he asked "can we go eat"

Remus smiled and carried Harry to the dining room knowing Dobby would have breakfast ready for them  
As the whole family sat down to eat breakfast an owl flew in and landed in front of Remus 

Remus read the note as Dobby came in and set down breakfast and growled as he crumpled it "Albus and Snape will be here this afternoon apparently he felt the magical flare when Harry brought James back and wants to see what it was" he said grouchily before taking a bite of the waffles the house elf had made and moaning as the flavor of the cum that had filled Harry exploded on his tongue  
Harry also did not look happy and asked Dobby if he could make it so they could not snoop around and got everyone to agree to keep everything secret 

Dobby popped off and made it so they could only enter the lounge just off the entry hall as everyone ate the delicious waffles the elf had made with the cum "Dobby has done as Master Harry asked, also he saved some of the cum for cupcakes later" he said his ears flapping in joy  
Harry smiled and thanked Dobby before hearing Remus and Eric talk about the wrestling and spoke up saying "I want to try it too" with a cute blush dusting his cheeks 

Eric looked a little unsure "it could be a bit dangerous, but if you're sure" he said Remus nodding that it was entirely up to the boy  
"I am sure and I trust all of you maybe we could find some more friends closer to my size" Harry said smiling at the thought of learning to wrestle with his brothers  
Remus nodded "alright we'll have first practice after breakfast" he said as they all continued eating Dobby's cum waffles  
Harry smiled and scarfed down his special waffles loving the taste and texture  
after breakfast Eric carried Harry to the wrestling room the others following as the boys followed them into the changing room where there were lockers labeled with their names  
Harry, and Theo got a different outfit that was more of a v shaped thong that went over there shoulders while everyone else had a different colored singlet that lacked a crotch or rear  
The boys quickly slipped them on after Ron unlocked Harry's cock cage as it would either end up hurting him or whoever he wrestled with before heading out all but Theo and Harry sporting erections and trying to get them to go down  
All of the boys lined up to listen to Remus and Eric explain everything and then give a demonstration of a real match 

Eric had some trouble as Remus's body felt good on him, but managed to put a good show on for the others  
The boys then Paired of to do stretches and start with the basic moves while Remus and Eric went around correcting them

Eric was a little more hands on than strictly necessary especially when correcting Harry and Theo, but did manage to help them get the moves right  
It took a while but everyone got the hang of it and enjoyed it but they had to quit early and hurry to wash up because their visitors would be there soon  
they were all soon in the lounge waiting for Snape and Dumbledore the boys playing as they tried to ignore the fact that their most despised teacher would be there soon  
All of them sat waiting except James, Blaise and Theo they were in another room James would make an appearance but the slytherins would not

Dobby entered followed by the headmaster and potions master making the boys stop playing while Remus and Sirius nodded their greetings to the 2  
"Harry my boy we came to check on you and take you to your Aunt's house" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling as Snape grunted  
"we talked about this Dumbledore, they signed their guardianship over to me" Sirius said as he glared at the controlling headmaster "besides circumstances have changed" he said as he nodded at Ron to go get James  
"it is the safest place for him and you will just give back the Guardianship nothing has change Sirius" Dumbledore said trying to force the subject

"oh, but they have" James said as he followed Ron into the room and glared at Dumbledore and Snape "so I recommend you stop trying to force my child back with his abusive aunt"  
"remarkable" Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard while Snape turned an ugly shade of red at the sight of James

"yes Harry tends to be quite capable of the impossible it seems" James said as he moved to sit with his friends and placed a hand on Harry's head  
"Stupid Potters are you so imbecilic that you can not even follow the rules of life and Death. as if one was not bad enough now there are two and yet Lily did not get to come back" Snape hissed out while glaring at James and Harry  
"Get out of my house Snape or I'll use the wards to expel you from it" James said as he glared at the man "I'll not have you're childish grudge in my home"  
Snape left cursing but Dumbledore reached into his robe and pulled out a stack of letters and said "I brought these since I was coming but there is one special letter"

James used his wand to levitate the letters not letting anyone touch them as Remus checked them for spells  
Dumbledore left at the open show of distrust and let them look through the Hogwarts letters while trying to puzzle out how James was alive

James passed out the letters with the Hogwarts letters and saw one with Eric's name on it "this is odd" he said as he handed it to the boy  
Harry bounced in joy saying "now you can come with us" happy his brother could join them at school before noticing 3 more letters addressed to the adults   
The adults smiled as they showed the job offers making the kids all cheer at their dads being teachers the next year


End file.
